Seraphina Falling
by rachael.meow
Summary: Seraphina learned about demons the hard way. At 17 her father was possessed and tried to kill her, until John Winchester came to the rescue. Now at 23 she is a hunter and is intent on killing all the evil sons of bitches she can, but what happens when she falls in love with one of the bad guys?
1. Prologue

**A/N- Okay, so this is my first fanfiction I have ever written. Please don't judge it too harshly. I'll be updating as soon as possible, and I'm not too sure how much of the actual story line this will follow, but we'll cross that bridge when it comes. OH, it will also be taking place around the beginning of season 5. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer – I don't claim any ownership of anything having to do with Supernatural other than Seraphina and her family._

-Prologue; This will be in third person, all other chapters will be in first.

Stanwood, Washington. A small quiet town where everybody knows everyone and their mother. Rumors spread faster than wildfire and nothing is a secret. It was well known when Clennan McKinley disappeared, no matter how hard Seraphina had tried to hide it. She had tried going about her life like it was normal, like she was a seventeen year old girl whose father just up and vanished without taking a thing. His car, his clothes, his wallet, everything most people would take when they left was still where it ought to be. She tried her hardest to avoid the pity filled stares and not so quiet whispers of the people she passed everyday. But now, a little over a month had passed since Clennan had left. Seraphina had gotten herself into a regular routine, she did her school work online, seeing as she was home schooled, and went to her shift at the diner when she was finished. What little money she made was split between a savings fund and groceries, her landlord was kind enough to let her live rent free until her father came back, if he came back, and paid the rest of the bills herself.

It was a Friday night when everything changed, for the worse or the better, Seraphina couldnt quite figure out. She's found herself at home, doing the few dishes that were in the sink when the front door busted open. Instinctively she reached for the sharp knife she's just placed into the dish rack to dry. Her soapy hand slipped on the handle a few times in her rush to grab it while she looked over her shoulder towards the living room where the front door was. As soon as she had a good grasp on it her father walked through the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Daddy," She squeaked out before hurling her 5'3 frame at him, the knife left in the dish rack. "Where have you been?" Her face was buried in his chest, arms wrapped tightly around Clemman. A chuckle escaped his throat, he blinked and his eyes became pure black, not that she could see that. Clemman's fingers wound themselves tightly into her long black hair. He yanked her head back roughly, an evil sneer on his face.

"Not your daddy sweet cheeks. He's in here though, he says hello." The voice that escaped his lips was not her father's. It was darker, malicious. Seraphina let out a harsh scream, a mix between fear from seeing her father's usual warm brown eyes taken over by the thick inky black that they were now, and the pain she felt from her head being yanked so hard.

"I'm going to have fun with you, and dear old daddy gets to watch the whole time. He blames you for your mother's death you know. He blames you for everything, he wishes he never even left Scotland." Tears streamed down Seraphina's face now, pitiful cries of denial tearing out of her throat. She punched and kicked, trying to fight her way out of his grip, but it was no use. Whatever it was that was in her father's body was dragging her to the dining room when a gun shot rang throughout the house. The grip on her hair was released as her father spun around to face the direction the shot came from, a snarl plastered to his face. At the sudden release of her hair Seraphina lost her balance and fell to the floor, her temple smacking hardly against a chair on the way down. Before she sank into unconsciousness she saw a man with a shot gun pointed at her father, his deep voice saying something in a language she didn't understand. Her eyes fluttered closed right as a black plume of smoke erupted from her fathers body, and darkness consumed her.

When Seraphina awoke she found herself on her couch with a pounding headache and something being pressed to her temple. Confusion washed over her for a moment, but it was short lived and everything came rushing back to her. Her father attacking her, his inky black eyes, the man with the gun yelling in some strange language she didn't understand. Her bright green eyes blinked open, a blurry figure was crouched next to her.

"Wha-what's going on? Who are you? Where's my dad?" The questions flew out of her mouth like rapid fire. Her vision went back to normal rather quickly and the blur in front of her became a man. A handsome one at that. His short brown hair was messy, his brown eyes will filled with such a deep sadness and strength at the same time, and he had a scruffy graying beard.

"My name's John Winchester," he said, his voice was deep, slightly gravely, "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a hunter of the supernatural. Vampire, werewolves, demons, all those things that go bump in the night, they're real. I hunt them down and kill them. You're dad, he was possess by a demon, I've been following his trail for a few weeks now. I guess I got here just in time." Tears began pouring down Seraphina's face again.

"Is he okay?!" Her voice came out broken and urgent. Her father was all she had.

"I'm sorry...that demon, it brought your father down with him, he's dead." John's voice got softer as he spoke those last words. A rare thing for the hunter, he was a rough man, he didn't coddle anyone, not even his own boys. "Do you have any other family?"

"No! He can't be dead! He's...he's all I have!" Seraphina had somehow managed to choke out those few sentences, she was a hysterical sobbing mess. She's lost her mother when she was young and had never met any family on that side, her father wasn't even from America, she had no clue if she had family on his side.

"I have a friend, Bobby, out in South Dakota, I can take you to him, if you want. He's a lonely old man, though he'd never admit it." All she could muster was a nod and slowly got up from the couch, brushing past John on her way to her room.

"I'll...I'll just go pack."

What seemed like an eternity later they'd arrived in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Seraphina sat in Bobby's cluttered living room on the couch, her knees hugged to her, with silent tears running down her cheeks as she grieved the loss of her father. In the kitchen John silently explained to Bobby what had happened and Seraphina vowed to herself at that moment she would learn the ways of a hunter and kill every evil son of a bitch she could.


	2. The End is Nigh

**A/N- Okay, so this took a little longer than I expected to finish. I decided that I'm going to keep in in third person rather than switch to first. This will be taking six years after the prologue, so during season five. **

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Supernatural, only Seraphina and her family._

Seraphina had seen a lot of sketchy motels in the last six years, but this one, the Happy Times Motel, would definitely take place if there was a "let's find the grossest motel in America" contest. The bed, the couch, the carpet, even the walls were covered in questionable stains. But hey, she couldn't complain, it was cheap and she needed somewhere to sleep that wasn't the backseat of her car. Right now sleep was the last thing on her mind, a deep gash on her chest was what needed her attention.

"Damn ghost, just had to be strong enough to come and try to protect it's bones." She muttered to herself, sitting at the small kitchen table she had a hand held mirror in one hand, a threaded needle in the other. Her bloody blue and white plaid flannel was thrown across the bed, her once white bra was now stained red like the rest of her chest. Only a few winces manage to escape her lips while she stitched herself up. Seraphina let a sigh escape her lips when she finally finished stitching the chest and set the mirror on the table, still holding onto the needle. She stood, taking a moment to brace herself on the table while she road through the minor head rush from standing too quickly. Slowly she made her way to the bed, pulled a cigarette and her lighter out of the mostly empty pack on the bed only to throw the lighter back down after the cancer stick was between her lips and lit then threw the used needle into the garbage can placed next to her bed. The cherry burned brightly as she took a long slow drag before pulling it away from her lips and letting her hand fall limp to her side while she kicked off her boots. Her dirty pants came off next leaving her in just black boy-shorts and the filthy bra.

Again the cigarette was at her lips as she made her way to the dingy bathroom to turn on the shower. This being her second night in this room she knew better than to assume the water would heat up quickly, so while she waited she leaned against the counter and finished her smoke. As soon as the air in the small room grew humid she dropped the butt into the toilet and stripped off her remaining clothes before stepping into the shower. Seraphina's sore body welcomed the hot water and she made quick work of washing her hair and body of the blood and grime it collected during the fight earlier that night. It wasn't long before the water ran cold and she was forced to get out. In the process she could hear her phone ringing so she quickly wrapped the thin, damp towel around herself and ran into the main room. She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and plopped down on the bed, accepting the call, slightly uneasy about who happened to be on the other end.

"Hello?" The word barely carried the unease she felt.

"Sera... it's Bobby."

"Hey..uh, what's going on?"

"Well, I heard ya' were down in Tennessee, thought I'd see how you were doing, haven't heard form you in a while." A small sight escaped her lips and she ran a rand through her long black hair before shouldering the phone and pulling another cigarette from her pack and lighting it up. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah Bobby, I'm still here. I'm sorry I haven't called, I've been busy, hunting ya' know?" The lie passed her lips smoother than the smoke she exhaled after finishing the sentence.

"Yeah, I know. How about you come by, swap stories, drink some beers?" When Bobby spoke to her was the only time Seraphina had ever heard him soften. The old drunk had a soft spot for her, and he became sort of like a dad to her those first few years after what happened.

"That sounds good...I could use a rest," she paused to take another drag and glanced at the clock, "I just finished a hunt, let me just pack up and I'll make my way there. I should be there by noon."

"Alright, I'll see you then." With that, Bobby Singer hung up the phone. A small smile crossed Seraphina's face and she placed her phone down and smashed the barely half smoked cigarette out the in ashtray.

"A break will be good for you Sera," she mumbled to herself while going back into the bathroom to pick up the underwear and bra she'd left in there. Once those were stuffed into the small duffel bag that carried her dirty clothes along with the bloody flannel and graveyard dirt smeared jeans, she began rummaging through the duffel next to it looking for something comfortable to wear for the ride.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a handful of hours Seraphina's precious midnight blue 1968 Dodge Charger came rolling to a stop in front of Bobby's house. A place she once considered her home, before her car, the road, and dingy motels took that title. To part of her though, Singer Salvage Yard would always in some way, be home. She cut the engine, shoved her keys into the pocket of her large black hoodie along with her cellphone. Her cigarettes were long since gone. Stepping out and shutting the door she made her way to the trunk to pull her bags out before heading up to the door. She didn't even bother with knocking, just opened it and stepped in.

"Bobby?" She called out, setting her bags down and closing the door. Her boot clad feet thudded against the floor as she walked towards the kitchen, which is where she assumed he was since she heard the refrigerator door close. A smile graced her face when she saw him wheel out into the hall, two beers in hand. Immediately she closed the space between them, bent down and wrapped in into a hug. "It's so good to see you Bobby, I'm so sorry I haven't been around." Her voice was slightly muffled since her face was buried in his chest.

"Sera," he laughed, "It's fine. I understand, now enough chick-flick moments. Take this beer, I know you could use it." Seraphina laughed, releasing him and taking the already opened beer in his hand, brought it to her lips and took a long sip from it. Bobby patted her shoulder, wheeling past her towards his study, Seraphina following behind him.

"D'you mind if I use your washer? I have some bloody clothes I didn't get a chance to wash."

"Yeah, sure, you remember where it is." Quickly she grabbed her bags, leaving the one of clean clothes by the entryway to the study. Quickly she dumped the dirty clothes into the wash and got it started before retreating to the study.

"So Bobby, anything interesting happen while I've been absent?" Her question was followed by another swig of beer before she plopped down in a seat across the desk from Bobby.

"More interesting than you could imagine." He scoffed. Seraphina simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Care to elaborate?" Again, another swig of beer.

"Sure. The Apocalypse." Beer nearly shot out of her nose. She almost asked if he was joking, but Bobby never joked, not about something like this.

"Wha-what? How the hell did that happen?!"

"The Winchester boys. Oh yeah, did I fail to mention I invited them to meet you?" Before Bobby even finished his sentence Seraphina had chugged the rest of her beer and stood up.

"I'm going to need something stronger."

**A/N- So there's the official chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! Crowley will be coming in within the next few chapter, and obviously the boys will be in the next one. Reviews would be wonderful, good or bad, I'd love to know you're opinion on how this is going!**


	3. Heaven and Hell

**A/N- I just wanted to say thank you again to anna3311234 for reviewing! The boys will be in this one, and again Crowley will be coming in soon, I promise. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! **

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Supernatural only Seraphina and her family._

_The apocalypse...definitely not was I was expecting. That does explain the rise in demon activity though, _Seraphina thought to herself walking back into the study with a bottle of Jim Beam in one had and two tumblers in the other. Her waist length hair was now pulled up into a messy bun, two pens being the only thing keeping it in place, she'd pulled off her hoodie shortly before exiting the study leaving her in just a white wife beater and her faded ripped up jeans, her boots had come off too.

"Well Bobby, I'm assuming this impending doom is the reason you decided to call me?" A small smirk crossed Seraphina's face as she set the two glasses on the desk, pouring a decent amount of the bourbon into each before setting the bottle down and picking one up. A sheepish smile crossed the old drunk's face as he picked up his tumbler but the grin disappeared after the long sip he took from it.

"Partially. I thought you deserved to know what was going on. Plus I thought-" he was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of a loud purring engine, the kind of sound only old muscle cars could have, and reminded her of her own car.

"That's them. I'd recognize the sound of John's car anywhere." Instantly Seraphina regretted saying his name, while she'd never met the boys, she knew John very well. After Sam had gone to Stanford, John had left the Impala to Dean, and hunted on his own. Well, when he wasn't with her that is. It felt like an eternity ago, in a way it was. In that time she'd really looked up to him, and it killed her knowing he was gone. Her thoughts were quickly cut short by the sound of the door loudly shutting and Bobby's name being hollered.

"In here idjits." He called back to them, rolling his eyes. Seraphina quickly downed the rest of her drink and refilled the glass, slightly anxious for some reason. The two heavy sets of footsteps were suddenly in the room and Seraphina could practically feel their eyes drilling holes into her back.

"Boys, this is Sera." Silently she thanked Bobby for not using her god-awful full name as she turned around to face them, only slightly shocked at how attractive they were, John was a very attractive man for his age, so it only made sense his kids would be too. The taller of the two stepped forward first, hand outstretched. Tall was an understatement, he made her feel like a midget, not that that was very hard.

"I'm Sam," he said, shaking her hand, "It's nice to put a face to the name finally." She released his hand and turned to the other one, obviously Dean, who took her hand and winked.

"Dean." Was all he said.

"It's nice to meet you both," she brought the tumbler back to her lips and took another sip, well more like a gulp.

"That your car out there?" Dean questioned, a smirk across his lips. Seraphina returned it, she loved her car, it was her pride and joy.

"Yeah, that's my baby. Found her out in the lot, Bobby and I fixed her up, taught me everything I know. That Impala still in good condition?" She knew she didn't really have to ask, with Dean being John's son that car couldn't have been in better hands.

"Of course. My baby is well taken care of, isn't she Sammy?" Seraphina let out a laugh at the expression that crossed Sam's face at the nickname.

"Dean, I'm not eleven, stop calling me Sammy."

"Alright boys, now that we're all acquainted let's get down to business." Bobby said, drawing their attention back towards him. "Sera here needs to be brought up to speed on the whole deal with the apocalypse, who better to do it than the two of you?" Seraphina simply smirked and gulped down the rest of her bourbon.

A few hours and a few drinks later, Seraphina was completely up to date with everything going on.

"You know, I'm definitely going to steer clear of these angels. They sound like nothing but a bunch of winged douchebags." She stood and pulled her hoodie back over her head then turned towards Bobby, fixing her hair as she spoke.

"I'll be back in a few, gotta make a run to the gas station."

"What for?" Bobby questioned.

"Cigarettes. I ran out on my way over, forgot to get some before I got here."

"Those things are gonna kill ya' girl." Was all he said before she slid her feet back into her boots and walked out the door pulling her keys out of her pocket in the process.

"Not before a monster does.." she grumbled to herself. Seraphina slid easily into her car, instantly relaxing some from the feel of the leather beneath her and the sound of the engine as she turned the key in the ignition. Normally she liked to drive dangerously fast, but not now. Right now she needed the time to herself to fully absorb everything she'd just been told. Lucifer walked the Earth. If Dean said yes to Michael, half the planet would be roasted. Who knew what would happen then. With how deep in thought she was, Seraphina nearly missed the turn into the parking lot of the gas station. Quickly she jerked the wheel right, whipping into the parking lot and then into a space. She cut the engine, pocketed her keys and locked the door before getting out and slamming it shut behind her. Once inside the small store she glanced around eyes searching for the candy, suddenly having a deep craving for something sweet. After spotting it and walking over she immediately grabbed three bags of gummy bears and walked up to the counter. The store was empty, just her and the cashier so she didn't have to wait.

"Uh, a pack of Newport 100's please, and these." She plopped the bags of gummies onto the counter and pulled her wallet out of her pocket.

"That'll be $9.76." The obviously bored worker droned out after ringing everything up. "Do you want this in a bag?"

"Oh, no thank you, here, keep the change." She quickly dropped a ten dollar bill on the counter, grabbed her items and walked out of the store and back to her car. Once her wallet and cigarettes were jammed into her pocket she pulled out the keys and unlocked the door, throwing the gummy bears on the seat while she slid in.

"You must be Seraphina." The sudden voice caused her to jump, her key missing the ignition. They were dropped to the floorboard as her hands instinctively going for her gun, but stupidly she'd forgotten it at Bobby's on the desk, along with her cellphone.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing into a glare. Inwardly she had to admit to herself, whoever he was, he was attractive. The mystery man was dressed in a dark suit with a long black pea coat on top, he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He also had an accent, Scottish, just like her father. If she had to guess, she'd say he was maybe in his forties.

"My apologies. The name is Crowley, relax. I'm not here for a fight. You'd be dead already if I was." A smirk crossed his lips.

"Well, if you're not here for a fight, what are you here for, and how the hell did you get into my _locked_ car?" Seraphina question, still glaring on him. She pulled the pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and smacked the top of it against her palm before pulling the cellophane off and pulling one out. After the pack was returned to her pocket she pushed the car's built in lighter into the socket and waited for it to heat up.

"I'm the King of the Crossroads. I can go wherever I please. As for why I'm here, I just had to meet the girl everyone in Hell is talking about. You're quite famous down there you know." He punctuated his sentence with a sip from a glass she hadn't even realized her was holding. The lighter popped , letting her know it was hot, she yanked it from the socket and pressed it to the tip of the cigarette that now sat between her lips. After it was lit she returned the lighter to it's place and cranked the window open to ventilate the smoke.

"What do you mean I'm famous in Hell?" Her face scrunched up in confusion. Crowley's smirk widened.

"Haven't quite figured that out myself, but your name is on everyone's lips. I'll be seeing you around." And with that, he disappeared. Seraphina let out a low growl and took a long drag from her cigarette, the hand that wasn't holding it was grabbing the keys from the floor. Once the car was started she backed out of the parking space and sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

"Goddamn it!" She yelled, bashing her hand against the steering wheel before cranking up the volume on the stereo. Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne blared from the speakers as she made her way back to Bobby's at breakneck speed, he was just going to love this. _What the hell did I get myself into this time,_she thought to herself, taking one last drag from her cigarette before throwing it out the window.

**A/N- Just like I promised, there was Crowley, even though it was brief. He'll be back though, obviously. Reviews would be lovely, I really would love to know your opinions on the story, good or bad!**


	4. She Calls to Demons

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything from Supernatural, only Seraphina and her family._

Seraphina had made it back to Bobby's house in record time. As her car pulled up into the driveway she noted that the Impala was missing, she'd have to ask Bobby about that after she told him what she just learned. After grabbing her gummy bears and her box of matches from the glove compartment she exited the car and walked up to the porch. Rather than go inside right away, Seraphina decided to sit on on old bench swing and smoke again. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that she was some how "famous" in Hell. As she exhaled a plume of smoke Seraphina heard the backdoor open and close along with wheels rolling, it was just Bobby.

"That was a long trip," he said, "Long line?" She simply shook her head no.

"A demon came and talked to me." Her normally faint Scottish accent that she's picked up from her father was thicker with her distraught. "His name was Crowley. He said I'm famous in Hell." Another drag from the cancer stick followed her sentence.

"What the hell do you mean you're famous in Hell?" The old man nearly yelled.

"I don't know. He said he didn't have any details and that he'd be seeing me again." After one more drag from the cigarette she flicked it out into Bobby's yard. "I can't even fathom why I'd be famous in Hell. Sure I've sent my fair share of demons back there, but it's not like I'm extraordinary or something." Seraphina's gaze turned to Bobby, her vibrant green eyes staring into his blue ones. Bobby released a sigh and watched the girl he'd come to love like a daughter stand up, open and hold the door for him. Once he'd wheeled his way in she stepped in behind him and shut the door again.

"Are you hungry?" Seraphina's voice cut through the silence. "I could make us something for dinner." Personally, she wasn't quite hungry but she needed to busy herself with something to take her mind off the demon's words.

"Yeah, sure. I think there should be enough stuff in the kitchen to whip up something." He replied from his usual spot behind his desk. Bobby couldn't help but notice how hard she tried to not look worried by what she'd been told, but she couldn't hide it from him. He knew her too well. Seraphina just nodded her reply and headed off to the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets and fridge.

Two hours later she walked back into the study with a warm bowl of chili in her hands and a big smile across her face.

"I'm sure you probably eat chili a lot, but it was the only thing you had enough ingredients for. I'll have to go shopping in the morning." Bobby just shot her a smile as she placed the bowl in front of him and headed back into the kitchen only to reemerge a moment later with her own bowl. The two hunters ate in a comfortable silence and when they were finished Seraphina took the bowls and spoons back to the kitchen so she could wash them along with the rest of the dishes.

After the dishes were cleaned and the leftovers had been stored in the fridge, Seraphina and Bobby had sat in the study for some time sharing stories over the rest of the bottle of Jim Beam.

It was around midnight when they'd said goodnight and retreated to their rooms, and even though she was tired, Seraphina couldn't manage to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. A small growl escaped her throat as she rolled over once more. She gave the new position a few minutes to see if it would become comfortable, but when it failed failed to do so she threw the blankets off of her body and sat up. Her slim fingers pulled the string on a small lamp that sat on the bedside table, illuminating the room in a dim, warm glow. Her eyes surveyed the room searching for her hoodie. Unfortunately it was all the way by the far wall and she actually had to stand to retrieve it. Once the worn black fabric was settled over her body she slid her gun, cigarettes, and small matchbox into the pocket. She was glad she'd left her only pair of slippers here the last time she'd visited because it always cooled down enough outside at night that her feet got cold.

Quietly, Seraphina made her way out of the room, down the hall and the stairs to the front door. Slowly she unlocked the door and twisted the knob, attempting to silently open the door. She paused once the space was just big enough for her to slip through, and listened for Bobby's snores. When she was satisfied that the old man was still sound asleep, she slipped her small body through the opening and slid the door shut. A small shiver crept down her spine and covered her bare legs in goosebumps. Right now, Seraphina really wished she'd pulled sweatpants on over her very short pajama shorts. Rather than going back inside to slide some on, she just curled her legs under her on the bench swing and lit a cigarette. From her spot on the porch, Seraphina had a lovely view of the moon and stars. That was one thing she really loved about Bobby's, being so secluded meant there was no light pollution and the stars shined with all their might. Her eyelids slid closed as she brought the cigarette to her lips for another long drag then flicked the ashes into the palm of her other hand rather than onto the porch floor.

"Those things will kill you, you know." A familiar Scottish accented voice commented from beside her.

"Ahh, Crowley, I was wondering when I would see you again." Seraphina's eyes remained closed and she exhaled the smoke she'd been holding in through her nostrils, noting that she could hear her faint accent grow thicker when she spoke with him. "I assume you're not here for a fight again?"

"That would be correct." Seraphina could practically hear the smirk the demon was wearing. "I suppose you're still thinking about out little chat earlier." She opened her eyes then, shifting her position slightly so she could face him and took another drag from the cigarette.

"You'd be correct. Any new information you'd like to share with me? Without me making a deal that is." Crowley let out a small chuckle and Seraphina mentally scolded herself when she felt her stomach do a flip at how attractive the sound was. _He's a damn demon!_ She mentally yelled at herself, _don't you dare think about him like that, that's just a meatsuit, it's not even him!_

"You're certainly smarter than you appear, but no. I have nothing new to tell you." As soon as the words escaped his lips Seraphina felt a surge of anger flare through her.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" It was hard for her to keep her temper under control enough to not yell. As she brought the cigarette to her lips she noticed it was burned down to the filter and a sigh escaped her lips. Carefully, she stood up and walked to the rail that wrapped around the porch and dumped the ashes that had collected her hand into the dirt below and flicked the butt off into the darkness.

"Well, I'm going to be honest. I don't quite know." Her head whipped towards him, her green eyes widened in surprise but quickly narrowed in disbelief. Her right hand shot into her pocket and gripped the gun reassuringly.

"You're lying. I'll ask one more time, what do you want?" A cold wind whipped through the yard sending her loose hair flying into her face. Immediately she swept it behind her, not wanting anything to block her view of the demon sitting before her.

"I give you my word, I'm not lying to you."

"A demon's word isn't worth anything. Do you really think I'm dumb enough to believe you?" As she spoke, Seraphina quickly edged her way to the door, a small sense of relief flashed through her as she felt it press into her back. Before Crowley had a chance to reply she shoved the door open and stepped through the threshold, and just as quickly shut and locked it. Not that it would do much good, but it made her feel better anyway.

Bobby's loud snores were the only sound in the quiet house as Seraphina made her way back into the bedroom she dubbed as hers, and she was thankful the closed door muffled them some. Swiftly she pulled the hoodie over her head then slid the gun out of her pocket, her back still to the room.

"You should know, a locked door can't keep me out. Besides, it seems you made the mistake of not salting your windowsill." Seraphina nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice. She could have kicked herself in the ass, realizing she hadn't salted the window before the words even escaped his lips. It was the only entrance into the house that wasn't salted.

"Seriously," she growled, spun around to face him and kicked her slippers into the corner. "What the hell do you want from me, you have no information to give me, therefor your presence is unneeded." Her handgun was now aimed at him, his head to be specific.

"I told you, I really don't know! For some reason, I am just subconsciously drawn to you. I lied when I said I had no information for you," Crowley's hands were held up in front of him in surrender and he took a few steps backwards, she just scowled at him, "I'm not the only demon who feels it. All of us, we're pulled toward you. You're like a damn demon pied piper! And I can tell you now, more are on the way, and none of them are as friendly as I am."

"You stay right there, I'm salting that window and if you so much as shift your weight while my back is to you I will shoot you in the damn face." Her words came out in an angry rush.

"Not like I could if I wanted to." Crowley glanced up while speaking, and she noticed she'd backed him up right under a devil's trap.

"Good." Quickly she grabbed a canister of salt out from under the bed and rushed to the window, pouring a thick line in front of it.

Crowley watched the young female, his gaze unashamedly dropping to her rear while her back was turned, an appreciative smirk crossed his face.

"'Aye! Eye's off the goods!" Seraphina nearly yelled at him, turning back around just in time to catch the direction of his gaze. "Now, you be a good little demon while I go and wake Bobby up and tell him what you just told me. Actually, if I let you out of there will you promise not to poof off?" She was at the door when she asked the last question, she flipped the light switch on the wall, feeling more comfortable being able to see his face completely in the now fully lit room.

"I'll have you know I can be very well behaved when I want to. Besides, who's to say I wasn't going to offer you my help?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

After Seraphina released Crowley and had him follow her downstairs she woke Bobby up and told him to meet her in the study when he was ready. Walking back into the study where Crowley waited, a glass of some sort of alcohol in his hand that she wasn't even going to question where he got it from, she glanced at a clock, noting that it was only three in the morning. Suddenly she decided Bobby would want a drink after he heard what she'd learned. After speed walking to the kitchen to grab a new bottle of alcohol, Jack Daniels this time, and two glasses she reentered the study just in time to see Bobby with a gun trained on Crowley.

"Bobby, he's not here to fight. This is Crowley. He just gave me some new interesting information." Seraphina said as she set the glasses on the desk and filled them with the liquor.

"Well, spit it out!" He grumbled, still tired, as he grabbed a glass and took a large gulp from it to wake himself up."

"We're drawn to her. Every single demon feels a pull towards her. Myself included." Crowley explained. "But, I have come to offer my protection of dear little Seraphina." Seraphina nearly choked on the whiskey she had just started to swallow.

"You did not mention that before!" She yelled at him.

"Hell no!" Bobby yelled at the same time as her.

"Well, I have kindly given you this information for free, with my resources we could figure out why this is all happening, not to mention I'm you're only hope." A cocky smirk crossed Crowley's face as he saw her angry expression turn into consideration.

"What's the catch?" She questioned as Bobby once more let out another "Hell no",but once he heard her question, Bobby's head immediately whipped towards her.

"Seriously Sera? You're going to trust this guy? This demon?"

"I'm not saying yes Bobby, I'm simply asking what the catch is." She calmly explained. Bobby just sighed his response and they bother turned their gaze back to the demon.

"Two conditions. One, you live with me. Two, you," he turned his gaze towards Bobby, "Do not send the Hardy Boys to try and find her."

"Okay," "No!" Seraphina and Bobby replied in unison. Again, Bobby immediately averted his gaze to Seraphina, a shocked expression across his face.

"Sera, you gotta be kidding me. You're actually going to go with him?"

"Bobby, he has a point," she paused gulping down the rest of her drink then rather pouring more into the empty glass she palmed the bottle and took a swig from it, "He may be a demon, but he's stronger than both of us combined, and he has direct contact to hell, he can learn things we can't! Besides, I'm a hunter, I can protect myself if I need to." By the end of her explanation she was crouched down in front of Bobby, a defeated look on her face. "Bobby, please just trust me. I'll call you if anything happens." Seraphina could see the tears welled up in Bobby's eyes and it broke her heart. Going with Crowley was the last thing she wanted to do, but, he was right. He could protect her.

"Alright, well, touching moment really, but if we're going to go we should do it soon." Crowley's voice broke through the moment, reminding them that time was of the essence if what he said was true.

"I should go pack..." She mumbled, hugging Bobby. "I'm not leaving until I get a real goodbye. With that, she stood and climbed the stairs to go to her room and pack the few belongings that weren't already in the duffel, leaving Bobby and Crowley downstairs.

"I swear, if any harm comes to her while she is with you, I will personally kick your sorry ass back to hell." Bobby growled at the demon, then gulped down the rest of his drink. The demon simply ignored him and waited for Seraphina to return.

**A/N – Okay, I really hope you guys are actually enjoying this. Really, please review and let me know if I'm doing a terrible job or what I'm doing wrong so I can fix my mistakes!**


	5. Sharp Dressed Man

**I apologize for this one being shorter than the last, the next one will be longer. I really wanted to get this one out today (the 25th) as a birthday present to myself since I'm officially 18 today! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, also I'd like to thank ann3311234 again for reviewing!**

_Disclaimer – I do not claim ownership of anything from Supernatural, just Seraphina._

**~|One Week Later|~**

"Crowley, I'm a damn human! I can't stay inside forever!" Seraphina's accented voice rang out through the large office. It had only been a week since she'd left Bobby's to stay under Crowley's protection and she was going stark raving mad.

"I don't care! I said I would keep you under my protection, you are staying inside! Where it's SAFE!" The last word that exited his mouth was in a near deafening yell. Seraphina didn't reply, spinning on her heel she turned her back towards him and stomped over to the door. One moment her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, the next one of them was shoved through the wall next to the door.

"What the hell was that for!?" Crowley roared, but Seraphina ignored him, pulled her fist out of the wall, walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Stupid prick, keeping me locked up all the time. I'm getting out of here." She muttered to herself storming down the hall to the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside she slammed that door too, her eyes searching the floor for something to throw on. After a moment she found her dark blue skinny jeans with the zippers at the ankles. She kept her black hoodie on and slipped her feet into her black boots before swinging the bedroom door open again.

Quickly Seraphina made her way back down the stairs, through the living room and into the library that branched off of it. Her hands hovered over the door knobs on the double glass doors that led out into the yard, for some reason she was suddenly nervous.

"You want, no, need this, don't back down now. That prick can't tell you what to do." Seraphina mumbled to herself before grabbing the handles, turning them and pushing the doors outwards. Instantly she was running, running faster than she ever knew she could. The cold wind whipped through her long black hair, her breath came out in white clouds of vapor and her lungs burned. Finally she stopped running, threw her arms out to her sides and began spinning in circles, gazing at the sky. Once she began to feel dizzy Seraphina let herself fall back onto the grass and closed her eyes, a smile across her slightly chapped lips. But the happiness being outside brought her was suddenly crushed.

"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed outside." She didn't need to open her eyes to see how was standing above her, blocking out the sun.

"Well, I do what I want." Her hand slid into her pocket and pulled out her cigarettes and lighter. Slipping one out of the pack she placed it between her lips, touched the flame to it and took in a deep inhale of menthol smoke. Once the pack and the lighter were back in her pocket she opened her eyes and exhaled the smoke straight up towards Crowley's face, unfortunately the wind carried it off before it reached him. The demon sighed and surprisingly sat down next to her.

"Obviously." He muttered. "Was this all you wanted to do?" His voice wasn't angry like it had been a moment ago. Seraphina sat up and stared at him.

"Well yeah. I understand that I can't go on hunts, but you can't keep me locked inside like a bird in a cage." Crowley said nothing, just nodded and watched her take another drag from the cigarette. Seraphina's eyes were closed again, her face tilted up towards the sky, the smile once again graced her lips.

That sat there for a while like that, saying nothing. Eventually when Seraphina's fingers were numb and her stomach was growling with hunger did she finally stand up, Crowley doing the same. Together they walked back to the house.

"You know," Seraphina's voice broke the silence, "You should really consider putting something out here. Your yard is huge and beautiful, but it's so empty. Then again you're just a stuffy old demon who sits in his study all day." She turned her head to look at Crowley, smiling. Her smile easily turned into a laugh when she noticed his sour expression.

"I'm not stuffy. I'm busy. I have lots of work to do."

"Mhmm, sure you do." The 'sure' in her sentence was drawn out, "For all I know you're just watching porn all day." She began laughing again, shooting a wink at him. Crowley just scoffed and disappeared, most likely going to back his study.

"Aw come on! I was just kidding!" Seraphina yelled out, even though there was no one to hear her. She continued her walk back to the estate in silence thinking about random things. One thing she'd meant to ask Crowley was why she'd been able to see the Hellhounds when they were around. They weren't coming for her soul, which was the only time a human could see them. They weren't actually all that bad if you weren't on the receiving end of the claws and razor like teeth.

Seraphina had spent quite a bit of her time with Growley, Crowley's personal hound. She'd never understand why he gave it a name so close to his own, it always made her chuckle when she had to use both names in the same sentence. Almost as if he knew she was thinking about it, Growley appeared next to Seraphina, walking along side her.

"Hey boy. "She greeted him, giving an affectionate scratch between his ears. "You're huge, you know that?" Growley while on all fours, was nearly as tall as she was. Finally she'd reached the door she'd ran out of, it was still opened and surprisingly Crowley was standing there, waiting for her.

"I've decided that you're right, I can't force you to stay inside forever. If you decide to go outside, Growley will accompany you if I cannot." Seraphina had stopped directly in front of him, making her have to tilt her head back a bit to see his face properly. A huge smile spread across her face, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, smiling that is. She quickly took the few steps towards him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. His shock at the contact was clear across his face.

"Thank you so much Crowley." Her words were muffled against his chest. As he was wondering whether he should return the embrace or not, she let go.

"Are you still hungry?" He suddenly asked her as she was walking passed him and into the house.

"Yeah, starved. Why?" Seraphina stopped walking again but didn't turn around, she just turned her head so she could peer at him from the corner of her eye.

"We're going out to eat, you'll need to change however. In the closet in your room are more suitable clothes for the restaurant we're going to. Go get changed." He punctuated his last statement with a snap of his fingers and suddenly Seraphina found herself in her bedroom. Under her breath she grumbled something along the lines of how she could have walked her herself as she threw open the closet doors. Just like Crowley has said, it was filled with a multitude of dresses in different styles, colors, and lengths. One wall of the closet was built into little cubby like shelves and each one held a different pair of high heels. Seraphina let out a whistle at the sight. Unfortunately she Had no idea what would be considered over dressed or under dressed, rather than asking Crowley she decided to just wing it, if something was wrong with whatever she chose he'd definitely let her know.

After what seemed like an eternity of looking through dresses Seraphina had finally found one. She'd taken it off the rank and carefully laid it across the bed while she went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She'd decided to keep her hair down, it was naturally pin straight so all she did to it was brush it. For her make up, Seraphina decided to go with a light amount of eye liner, mascara, and a deep red lipstick. She practically danced back into her room she was so excited. Going out to eat with Crowley didn't sound very appealing, the excitement was all for where they would go because it could literally be anywhere in the world. Dressing all elegantly also added to her excitement, she never went to homecoming or prom while in school, so this was her first experience getting to dress up.

Seraphina now stood in front of the full length mirror staring at her reflection after all but ripping her clothes off to put the dress on. The dress itself was white and strapless, the top in a corset like fashion but it zipped up rather than laced up, the bottom half was three or four layers of a light flowy fabric. She's gone with a four inch deep red stiletto to match her lipstick and decided against any jewelry. Satisfied with her appearance Seraphina exited her room, her heels made loud clicks against the tile in the hall. Carefully she made her way down the stairs, her hand on the rail to steady herself.

"Crowley?" She called, her voice echoing in the large home. She received to reply, but she did hear his office door open and close then his steps as he came down the hall. As she stood at the bottom of the stairs, Seraphina realized how opposite they would look. Crowley without a doubt would be in an all black suit while she had on a snow white dress, almost like Heaven and Hell. Not that she minded his all black suits, it had a very classy look, and if she was being honest with herself, very damn attractive. She liked that he was always a sharp dressed man. Finally he came into view, of course she was correct about his attire, but she did not expect his reaction. Crowley stopped dead in his tracks in the entryway to the living room, his eyes slightly widened, his lips just barely parted with an intake of breath. He stayed like that for a moment before blinking, closing his mouth, and continuing on to the coat rack beside the front door.

"Is something wrong with my outfit?" Seraphina had dropped her gaze down to the floor at her feet, feeling shy for the first time in her whole life. His voice however pulled her gaze right back to his face.

"No, uh, you look lovely." He held his black pea coat open in front of him, "Here, put this on, it's cold." A pale blush crossed her cheeks as she walked over to him and slid her arms into his coat.

"So, where are we going?" She voice was light, her gaze focused on his chest rather than his face. He extended an arm to her and she lipped her through, placing her hand on his wrist.

"Paris." Was all he said and in the blink of an eye they were gone.


	6. Mr Crowley

**A/N – Okay so this one is kind of from Crowley's point of view. I decided it's time we get into his head for a while. It will start just a little bit before we left off, then continue. Also, I apologize for this one taking a little longer to get out. **

_Disclaimer – I do not claim ownership to anything or anyone from Supernatural, just Seraphina._

Crowley sighed, relaxing back into his office chair once more, feet propped up on the top of the desk, and a glass of Craig in his hand. His eyes closed as he took a long sip of the 30 year old scotch. He'd just sent Seraphina off to her room to pick one of the multiple dresses he'd had her closet stocked with. He really didn't know why he'd caved and agreed to letting her have time outside when it really was easier to keep her locked inside. _She'd do nothing but continue to annoy you or run off again, _He though to himself, _definitely not because she looked so beautiful in the sunlight. _Crowley was also unsure why he'd decided to take her out for dinner tonight, usually she just threw something together in the kitchen when she was hungry.

He did know one thing for sure though, he was going to find out why demons reacted to her the way that they do. He gulped down the rest of his drink. Crowley took his feet off the desk and sat up to refill his glass. He could practically still feel her arms wrapped around him. She'd never touched him in anyway, so the embrace, though short, was something he definitely hadn't expected. Just as he was settling back into the chair he faintly heard high heels clicking as they connected with the tiled floor of the hallway and stairs then his name being called.

"Crowley?" He couldn't help but notice that Seraphina's once very faint Scottish accent had thickened since she began to stay with him. He stood, gulped down the Craig he'd just poured, set the glass on the desk and picked up a flask filled with the liquor and slipped it into his suit jacket before exiting the office. As he reached the entryway into the living room, Crowley stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze stuck on Seraphina. He'd honestly been expecting her to storm into his office exclaiming she wasn't going to wear any of the dresses but he'd been dead wrong. Seraphina stood at the bottom of the stairs, in a snowy white strapless dress that stopped halfway down her thigh, and blood red heels. Her makeup was very simple, just lipstick the same deep shade of red as her shoes, her hair hung down freely, thankfully she'd bothered to brush it.

"Is something wrong with my outfit?" Seraphina's voice pulled him out of his minor trance, he'd noticed her now staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world as he walked over to the coat rack to grab his favorite black pea coat.

"No, uh, you look lovely." Crowley said aloud, _more like gorgeous_, he mentally corrected himself, holding the coat open for her to slip her arms into. "Here, put this on, it's cold." This time he could clearly see the pale blush that crossed her cheeks and she stepped towards him and slipped her small frame into his coat.

"Where are we going?" She questioned in a light voice, her gaze trained on his chest now that she was facing him. Crowley extended his arm to her, allowing her to slip her own arm through and rest her small hand on his wrist.

"Paris." Was all he said in reply before he transported them to the far off city. They appeared on a quiet dark street, standing in front of the only building with it's lights on. Crowley reached out and pulled the door open and let Seraphina release his arm to walk inside before he entered. The hostess immediately recognized him and led the two of them through the restaurant and out the back door to a small garden with a few tables set about, all empty of course. One table had two lit candles sitting on the top as well as two plates, two sets of silverware and two empty wine glasses. Crowley stepped up to one of the chairs, pulling it out and gesturing for Seraphina to sit, once she was settled he eased the seat back towards the table before sitting down himself across from her.

After their meals had been eaten and paid for Crowley and Seraphina walked the dark streets of Paris, enjoying the silence together.

"So, what should we do now?" Seraphina questioned just as Crowley felt himself being summoned at a crossroads somewhere in Utah.

"I'm taking you home." He sounded agitated, even to himself.

"Oh, okay." Crowley actually found himself feeling a little bad when he saw her drop her gaze to the ground, her voice sounding disappointed. He placed a hand on her shoulder transporting them back to the house. Immediately Seraphina was rushing up the stairs and to her room unaware that he was still standing there. After a moment of staring at the now empty staircase he sent himself to the crossroads. The man he appeared before had to be in his mid forties and he had a look about him that shouted he was desperate for something.

"It worked, your really here!" He cried once his eyes landed on Crowley. "I didn't believe it at first, but I was willing to try anything, and here you are!"

"Yes, yes, now let's get this over with. What do you want?" With a snap of his fingers a crystal tumbler filled with Craig appeared in his hand, immediately he brought it to his lips and took a sip.

"My wife, she has an inoperable brain tumor, and only a few months to live. Can you just make the tumor go away and her be healthy again?" The man was practically in tears by the end of his explanation, he really was desperate.

"If I get rid of the tumor, give your wife her life back, then I get your soul in ten years. Deal?" Crowley said before taking another sip of the liquor.

"Yes, that's fine, as long as she is alive."

"All deals are sealed with a kiss." As Crowley spoke he took a few steps toward the hesitantly nodding man. Their lips met, sealing the deal, then Crowley vanished, reappearing back in his home and in front of Seraphina's open bedroom door. A quick glance around the room confirmed that she was not inside, though he did notice the dress and heels she'd previously been wearing were on the floor next to the bed. The only other place he figured she would be was outside, so down the stairs and through the living room and library he went. Both doors that led outside were open and Crowley could clearly see Seraphina sitting cross legged out in the yard, a cigarette in one hand and one of his bottles of Craig in the other with Growley sitting next to her. Anger flashed through him as he made his way through the grass to come up behind her, though the closer he got the less angry he became.

Crowley now stood beside her his head tilted down so he could see her. The first thing he noticed was that she was drunk. The second was the all she wore was his pea coat and a white strapless bra with matching panties. He could practically feel her gaze travel slowly up his body before it met his own.

"Don't you have somewhere else you'd rather be?" Her words were a little thick as they came out, but were thankfully not slurred. _Good, she's not wasted. So did not want to deal with that_, he though to himself as he crouched down next to her.

"I was summoned to strike a deal." She scoffed at his explanation.

"Yeah, sure." Crowley watched her lift the cigarette to her lips and take a long drag off of it, oddly he found watching her smoke rather attractive though he continually denied it.

"Have you been sitting out here the entire time?" Her response was nodded as she exhaled the smoke and flicked the cigarette away into the dark night.

"I'm cold." He watched her stand, stumble slightly, than catch her balance and start back into the house before he stood and followed behind her. He shut the doors and locked them behind him before taking the bottle from her and guiding her through the house with his hand on the small of her back. When they got to the bottom of the stairs she clasped onto his shoulder with one hand and the rail. They'd taken the stairs slowly so Seraphina wouldn't loose her balance and fall back down them then into her room. Immediately she'd pulled his coat off and thrown in onto the foot of the bed before crawling under the covers.

"G'night Crowley." Her eyes were closed and her words were mumbled, having barely made it out of her mouth before she fell asleep. Crowley said nothing just stepped out of her room and closed the door quietly before going back downstairs to his study, very confused as to why he suddenly couldn't be angry at her. A growl escaped his throat as he stood behind his desk pouring himself a drink in the glass that still sat on his desk. After placing the bottle down on the desk top and picking the tumbler up he sat down, propped his feet up and closed his eyes while he took a sip of the scotch. He may not know what it was about her that made him act like that, but he knew for damn sure that he was going to find out, one way or another.


	7. Runaway

**A/N- Back to the original POV, and it picks up the next morning.**

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything from Supernatural, only Seraphina._

The next morning Seraphina had woken up early, it couldn't have been later than eight in the morning, and she really regretted drinking as much as she had the night before. She was extremely thankful she hadn't thrown up, but the headache was killer and all she really wanted to do was crawl back into bed. Instead, she currently laid in the large garden tub in her bathroom. A lit cigarette was hugged between two fingers on her right hand which dangled over the edge of the tub, the smoke flowing out the open window above her head. Her eyes were shut, head resting against the edge of the tub, wet hair pulled over one shoulder. Her eyes opened and she lifted her head, gaze latching onto the hair that floated in the water in front of her. _When did it get so long?_ She thought to herself while taking a drag off the cigarette. Her left hand emerged from the warm water sending a shock through the appendage at the cooler air, her fingers lazily felt the strands, combing through them. All she could think about was how in the hell did she manage to hunt with her hair this long, surely it had to have gotten in the way. She could clearly picture whatever she was hunter gripping onto the waist length locks. Abruptly she was hit with the realization she hadn't even thought about hunting once in the past week. The thought of searching for hunts even though Crowley had said she couldn't never even crossed her mind once. Her eyebrows drew together in thought and she brought the cigarette to her lips for another drag, not even noticing the ash that had collected on the end had fallen into the water in the process.

Seraphina had stayed submerged in the water until it was lukewarm. Almost reluctantly she'd sat up and pulled the plug from the drain, stood, reached for the towel on the small table next to the tub with pruney fingers to dry off. The towel was now wrapped around her body as she made her way back into her room, and paused in the doorway. Her eyes had settled on Crowley, who was standing in the middle of her room, his hand shoved into the pockets of his pants. Absentmindedly her eyes traveled over him, taking in the self assured way he carried himself, the cocky smirk that crossed his face when she walked into the room in only a towel, the way his eyes traveled over her body. She was suddenly very self aware and very self conscience. She cleared her throat and gripped the towel tighter before speaking,

"Can I help you?"

"I have to go go away on business. I won't be back until tonight. Growley and two other hellhounds will be here." And with that, he disappeared. A sigh escaped Seraphina as she walked further into the room, and over to the dresser. The pulled a few drawers open, grabbed what she needed and shut them before dropping the towel and dressing quickly. She picked up the towel and tossed it into the hamper next to the dresser before exiting the room, making way for the kitchen.

Little did she know, the moment Crowley disappeared, another being disappeared, his presence invisible to the girl. His electric blue eyes bore into her, watching her as she walked into the kitchen and paused in front of the counter where her car keys laid in a dish. He saw her hand hesitate midair, hovering over them before snatching out and grabbing them as she quickly turned from the room, running back towards her room. If he was corporeal, she would have bumped into his shoulder, not that it would have had an affect on him anyway. He slowly followed behind her, pausing at the base of the stairs as she ran up them and into her room. What seemed like seconds later Seraphina came rushing out of her room, no longer in sweatpants and a tank top, but in tight black jeans, a slightly large red and black plaid flannel and black ankle boots. Again she rushed past him, but this time, Castiel transported himself outside, reappearing in the passenger seat of her beloved car, still invisible.

Seraphina ran out the front door, slamming it shut behind her. She had her gun jammed into the waistband of the front of her pants, cigarettes and lighter in her pocket, she didn't bother with clothes. If Crowley didn't find her – which she highly doubted would happen – she would buy new clothes. She paused for a moment in front of her car, it had just sat in the driveway, neglected. Her fingers lovingly trailed across the hood as she passed in front of it. The driver side door opened soundlessly and her body slid into the seat, the leather just as smooth as ever under her. She'd pulled her gun from her pants and set it on the seat next to her, now her fingers were shaking as she slid the key in the ignition and turned it, the car grumbling to life. As if the familiar sound was all the comfort she needed, her foot pressed the gas pedal down, wheel turned to send the car into the grass. She wasn't wasting her time with backing out. Her eyes glanced to the review mirror, a smirk crossed her lips, the once perfectly manicured lawn was now shredded where the car had traveled over. Crowley's road was seldom traveled so she didn't bother stopped to check before pulling out of the long driveway, instead she just whipped the car onto the road, tires squealing. Her smirk had changed into a full blown grin as she turned up the radio, Bon Jovi's _You Give Love a Bad Name _blaring through the speakers.

Castiel couldn't help but think that this girl drove just as recklessly as Dean did. She was driving terribly fast, probably as fast as the car could go, like she was trying to put as much road between herself and Crowley's house. He had heard Dean, Sam, and Bobby arguing about her a few days ago, about her going to live with Crowley, about how they should be watching out for her and figuring out what it was about her that enticed demons. He contemplated showing himself to her, making his presence know, but decided against it for now. Instead, he watched her smoke a cigarette and sing along to some song he didn't know, but he might had heard Dean listen to. He didn't think he'd ever understand why humans contaminated their bodies with the toxins contained in cigarettes, they were knowingly marching themselves to an early grave. Life was a beautiful thing his Father created for humans, why did they throw it away? Since he didn't have the answer himself, Castiel decided he was going to find out.

"Smoking can kill you." Was all he said as he made himself visible to Seraphina. Her car swerved to the side sharply before returning to the road, he'd startled her.

"Who the hell are you?" He noticed she didn't bother going for her gun, instead she just glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and took another long inhale of the smoke.

"Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord."

"So, you're Dean's angel." Castiel understood that she'd been making a statement, not asking a question, no he just nodded and repeated his earlier statement, Seraphina chuckled.

"Yeah, flyboy, it can."

"Then why do you do it?" His question caught her off guard, she'd never really thought about why she smoked, she just did. She honestly couldn't even remember when she picked up the habit.

"I'm not the best person to answer that, but I guess...I guess I do it to relax. It gives me something to focus on other than the things I want to ignore. I don't know why other people do, we all have our own reasons." Her eyes glanced over to him for a moment as she threw her now finished cigarette out the open window. His head was tilted to the side a bit, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What are you ignoring?"

"Feelings. And that is a subject we are not touching. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I heard Sam, Dean, and Bobby talking about your situation. I thought I would come and see you for myself. I do not understand why you affect the demons the way you do." Seraphina didn't say anything, just tightened her grip on the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. Just was she was about to open her mouth to say something she noticed she was in the car alone, Castiel had poofed off. Really, he hadn't though, Castiel had made himself invisible to the girl again, not wanting to leave her alone. He'd been told Crowley said that all demons felt a strange pull towards her, yet during her time under his "protection" not once had demons attacked. This hadn't been the first time Castiel had silently watched over her, never once had anything out of the ordinary happen once she gave up hunting. Perhaps Crowley was lying, perhaps he had his own plans for her. Whatever they were, Castiel knew they couldn't be good.

After four hours of driving Seraphina had stopped at a gas station to top off her tank, and finally found out she wasn't too far off from Bobby's, another two hours or so if she kept pushing pedal to the metal like she had been. She would have called Bobby to let him know she was heading his way, but she'd left her phone at Crowley's house. The moment Crowley came to mind, she realized it would still be a while until he realized she was gone. _Why did I leave_? She thought to herself, she really didn't have any reason to leave as abruptly like she did. When her eyes had slid over the keys and locked on, it was like flip was switched in her brain. Her yes passed over her keys every day, but never once did she pay any notice to them, but this morning, she saw them and knew she had to do it. She had to jump into her baby and drive off, find out where she was and get as far away as she could before losing herself in hunting again. She'd thought she'd been content at Crowley's but the moment her car was on the road she knew the only way she'd go back was kicking and screaming.

**A/N – I apologize for this one taking a bit longer than usual to get out, and that it it a bit shorter than usual. I've been sick the last few days, so I haven't had the energy to actual get out of bed and write. Anyway, I certainly didn't expect myself to throw Castiel in here. I'm having a hard time deciding if I want this to be Crowley/OC/Castiel, or just Crowley/OC with Castiel as a sort of friend. Any thoughts on that?**


	8. The Fear

Seraphina had made it to Bobby's house in two hours, like she predicted, and exchanged greetings with him, Sam, and Dean. Castiel wasn't there, and she didn't mention him coming to see her, if it somehow came up, then she'd talk about it, but now it wasn't necessary. Nightfall was fast approaching, she'd left everyone inside after dinner to go lay across the hood of her car and watch the sky change colors. She was definitely shocked that Crowley hadn't come hunt her ass down yet. Not that she was complaining, it had felt good to be behind the wheel again, to be back at Bobby's. A flapping of wings to her left pulled her attention to that direction and she sat up, tense, but relaxed once she saw it was only Castiel. He stood, just staring at her, head tilted to the side a bit. Seraphina had to hold back a giggle, he just looked so adorable, like a puppy.

"Hey there, flyboy." A small smile spread across her lips when she noticed the corner of his mouth twitch upwards just slightly.

"Hello, Seraphina. Why are you not inside with everyone else?" As he spoke, he began walking towards her, stopping once he was in front of her.

"I'd rather look at the sky right now." Her gaze returned to the sky, Castiel's did too. "It's too beautiful to ignore."

"Yes, my father did make the skies very beautiful." Seraphina didn't reply, just tore her gaze from the sky and looked at Castiel, to the hard to read expression on his face. She scooted to the side a little bit and gently patted the space on the hood next to her. The angel's gaze snapped to her hand and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Why are you patting the car?" She burst out laughing and shook her head lightly.

"It's something humans do when they are offering for someone to sit next to them. I feel awkward and weird when you just stand there like that." She heard him let out a quiet "oh" before he sat down next to her on the hood, his feet hanging limply passed the bumper.

"If you put your heels on the bumper, it's a lot more comfortable." He took her advice then nodded.

"Yes, this is better, I was unsure of what to do with my legs." An easy silence fell over them after that. They watched the sky turn from light pinks and purples to deep blue with millions of stars sprinkled through it. At some point Seraphina had lit a cigarette, which now sat between her fingers, almost finished. After one last long drag from it, she went to flick the butt out into the yard, but stopped. _Would it be disrespectful to litter in front of an angel?_ She wondered. Deciding against flicking it out, she bent forward and smashed the cherry out on the sole of her boot, once she was sure it was completely out she slipped it into her jacket pocket to throw away later.

"How is living with Crowley?" His question cut into the silence light a knife, startling Seraphina. She regained her composure quickly and trained her bright green eyes on the angel. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes, how they seemed to almost glow in the dark night.

"It's uh..it's different." She managed to force out of her mouth as she tore her gaze from him, looking down at her hands instead.

"Different?"

"Yeah, I mean, no hunting, for one thing. I haven't lived sedentary lifestyle in a long time, jumping back into that so quickly was a little odd the first two days or so, then I guess I got used to it."

"What did you do if you didn't hunt?" Castiel knew he didn't really need to ask this particular question. This morning hadn't been the first time he'd watched the girl without her knowing. He'd silently watched her go through several tasks in short periods of time as if none of them could keep her attention.

"Oh, well, I liked to read. Researching was always one of my favorite things about hunting, I was learning new things. Crowley has a bunch of lore books, I read a few. I also read some books that weren't lore books. I guess they were alright. I'd also spend time outside in the backyard with Crowley or Growley." That was basically all she did really, now that she thought about it. Glancing back up to Castiel she noticed the confused expression across his face.

"Growley?" He questioned her, the word feeling foreign on his tongue. She let out a small chuckle, a strange feeling briefly swept through his vessel, choosing to ignore it he just gazed at her, waiting for her to clarify.

"Growley is uh, he's Crowley's personal hellhound, kind of pretentious to name his pet after himself, right?" Her gaze dropped from his again, this time down to his hands. They were resting on this thighs, loose, relaxed. They tensed suddenly, clenching into loose fists. She brought her gaze up back to his face and found him staring at his, she just assumed he noticed her staring.

"Why did you decide to leave?" He suddenly asked, his voice again breaking the slightly less comfortable silence this time. Seraphina had to sit and seriously think about the question, like she had earlier. Why did she leave? She'd been content for days, never even thought about her precious car sitting in front of the house waiting for her to jump back into it and go tearing off. When she became a hunter she never thought about settling down. If you'd asked her if she ever wanted to she would have said no, that there will always be things to kill. But, for some reason, she'd adapted to living in his house, leaving only to go out into the yard, quite quickly.

"I'm honestly not to sure, really. He left, said he was going to be gone on business all day, I went to the kitchen, saw my keys on the counter, and the impulse to get out of there hit me like a sack of bricks, so I did. I'm honestly surprised he isn't looking for me right now."

"Yes, that is strange. What are you-" Castiel was cut off by the door banging shut and Dean walking off the porch and over to them. He leaned easily on the side of his car, between the two, making him closest to Seraphina. An easy smirk slid across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Am I interrupting something?" His tone held a joking suggestiveness.

"Nah, we were just talking." Seraphina replied to him, "So what are you doing out here? I figured you'd be inside talking shop." Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been out here quite a while, just making sure you didn't go poof on us." She threw a soft smile in his direction before sliding off the car.

"Yeah, I should go inside. I could use a beer." She turned once bother feet were on the ground and looked at Castiel, "Hey, flyboy, it was nice talking with you." Her gaze flipped to Dean, "And I'll see you inside." She didn't wait for them to say anything, just spun on her heel and walked back to the house. Once inside, she went straight for the kitchen threw the cigarette butt in the garbage and retrieved a beer from the fridge, popped the top off and threw it in the garbage before taking a long gulp. She settled heavily into one of the chairs around the kitchen table, her right hand ran up her face and into her hair before dropping back onto the table. Other than the faint sound of Sam turning the brittle pages of some old tome in the study the house was completely silent.

Seraphina let her mind wander as she idly sipped her beer. Her thoughts went to the night before, after dinner with Crowley, she'd sat in the backyard with his "vicious" hellhound. She remembered the wet grass was cold against her feet ask she walked outside, then her legs once she'd sat down. She hadn't been angry with Crowley for ditching her at the house, just very confused. The night had gone perfectly in her mind, over dinner he'd been a complete gentleman and they'd made comfortable conversation like two normal people out to eat. And after, when they'd walked through the quiet streets, it had been comfortably silent between the demon and herself. Seraphina remembered a small part of herself wanting to stop him dead in his tracks and kiss him, but the rest of her screamed not to, that he's a demon, the enemy, you don't kiss the enemy.

"Sera?" Sam's voice brought Seraphina back to the real world, her train of though derailing.

"Huh, yeah?" Her attention snapped to her right where Sam stood, a concerned expression across his face.

"You okay?" He questioned, "I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes now." The giant of a man watched her run a hand up her face and through her hair releasing a sigh as she did so.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." The lie slipped past her lips easily as she stood from the chair and shot Sam a smile. "I think I'm going to just go to bed."

"Alright. If anything happens we'll wake you up." He said, returning the smile. Seraphina just nodded and left the room, slowly making her way upstairs. Once in her room she didn't bother with flipping the light on, she just shut the door and shuffled to the bed, which she collapsed onto as soon as her legs touched the edge of it, and even though she wasn't actually tired, sleep overtook almost immediately.

* * *

Darkness. Everywhere Seraphina looked was darkness. Fear coursed through her veins like a disease, infecting every part of her. The only sounds that reached her ears was her heart pounding in her chest and her labored breathing. It wasn't the dark she was afraid of. No, the very first thing John Winchester taught her is: it's not the dark you should fear, it's the things in the dark. This darkness, it was different from anything she'd experienced, even with her fingers centimeters in front of her face she couldn't see them. She couldn't see anything. A noise caught her attention, she struggled to regain control over her breathing and to slow her racing heart. Again, she heard the noise, closer this time. Slowly she spun in circles, praying that there would be a small light somewhere. But no, there was no light, only the rapidly approaching noise. What had been one creepy noise turned into two creepy noises, one on each side of her. Without a second thought she took off in a full sprint.

The two noises picked up the chase, Seraphina could not only hear but also feel the two predators gaining on her. Tears rained down her cheeks, her breath was coming out in short sobbing gasps. She didn't know how long she ran, just that it seemed like forever, and that it was a waste of time, whatever was following her was right on her heels, she could feel it's breath on the back of her neck. She knew she had to keep going, it was keep running or die, but she was so tired. Her legs felt like they were about to snap in two any moment and her lungs were on fire, she didn't know how much longer she could keep going, she could feel herself slowing down. Seraphina's legs collapsed underneath her, sending to her hands and knees, then to her stomach, her body too weak to hold her up. Just as whatever was chasing her was about to pounce, the darkness was eaten away by a slowly dimming light.

Her was forehead pressed to the ground, eyes squeezed shut tightly, at any moment she expected to feel teeth of claws tearing into her flesh, but nothing came. Hesitantly her head lifted from the ground, both eyes open and glancing around nervously, and what she saw was certainly not what she expected. Standing above her was Crowley, his hand extended towards her. With what little strength she had, she lifted her own hand and placed it into his. The second their skin made contact Seraphina wasn't laying on the ground anymore, instead, she found herself laying on a bed in a bedroom she'd never seen in her entire life. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp sitting atop the bedside table to her right. Her green eyes danced around the room using the small light to try and pick up a few details, but all she'd been able to tell was that the walls were painted a deep red and the sheets beneath were black and silky. The previous outfit she'd had on, the one that she hadn't been able to see, was replaced by a white lingerie set. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she took in the lacy babydoll slip that just barely covered the matching panties she had on.

The bed sank slightly next to her, pulling her attention away from her lingerie clad body to the form sitting next to her. Again, it was Crowley. When he began leaning towards her, Sera could have sworn he was about to kiss her, but instead he rested his cheek against hers.

"You look gorgeous." The demon's words made her breath catch in her throat and her eyes widen a bit, but before she could reply his lips were covering hers. Instantly she relaxed,her eyes closing as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. Crowley shifted so that was was hovering above Seraphina, one hand slipped beneath her to rest at the small of her back and pull her closer, the other holding himself up. His tongue swept over her lower lip, begging for an entrance, to which she obliged without hesitation.

Before she knew it, they were both naked and she could hear herself begging him to take her, to make her feel better than she ever had. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he adjusted his position to one that he could enter her better from. Her eyes closed, her body shivering with anticipation. After a few seconds when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and looked at Crowley.

"What's wrong?" She questioned the demon who had a smirk across his lips.

"Time to wake up, darling." A mask of confusion spread over her face then Crowley snapped his fingers, and everything was black once more.

* * *

Seraphina woke up with a gasp, her heart racing, immediately sitting up in the bed, making sure she wasn't actually in that room with Crowley, and it really was just a dream. She climbed out of bed, picked her cigarettes and lighter up off the table and shuffled to the window.

"What the hell are you dreaming about Seraphina. He;s a goddamn demon." She growled to herself as she sat on the window sill and swung on leg out to dangle down the side of the house, the other leg tucked up to her chest as she smoked. Silently she hoped that Crowley wouldn't come look for her today, she didn't think she'd be able to face him for a while without thinking about that.

**A/N – Oh gosh guys, I am so sorry this has taken so long for me to publish! First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Second, I was having like the worst writer's block ever for a while there, and just couldn't figure out where to take this, but now I know! I promise it will not take this long to get the next chapter up. Reviews would be wonderful and much appreciated!**


	9. You Belong To Me

_Disclaimer - I do not own anything or anyone from Supernatural, only Seraphina and Malachi._

**A/N - I feel terrible for not updating sooner again, I'm so sorry I've been really sick. It took me four days to write this cause I can hardly get out of bed. I'll be starting the next chapter as soon as I can get out of bed for longer than an hour without feeling like I'm dying. Reviews would be lovely, whether good or bad, I really want to know your opinions, and if you have anything you'd like to see happen let me know and we can talk about it! Again, I am very sorry for the wait. **_  
_

Seraphina watched the sunrise while smoking her second cigarette. Normally, the brilliant colors would have captivated her, but not this morning. Instead, her brain kept replaying her dream with Crowley over and over again, and it was driving her crazy. She sighed and flicked the butt out into the yard, just as she began sliding herself from her perch and back into the room when her cellphone began ringing. The sudden noise in the extremely quiet room startled her, nearly making her fall out of the window. After steadying herself, she quickly darted over to the nightstand where the still ringing device sat, she answered the second it was in her hand, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, darling. Have a nice sleep?" She sat down on the edge of the bed, her free hand supporting her head, elbow on her knee.

"That was your doing, I assume?" Her irritation was clear in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The voice was no longer coming through the phone, but from directly in front of her. She groaned, placed the phone in her pocket and lifted her head to look at the demon now standing before her.

"Cut the act, Crowley." But, he said nothing in return, just smirked devilishly and snapped his fingers. Seraphina was no longer sitting on the bed at Bobby's, instead she found herself sitting on her bed at Crowley's house. Said demon was still standing in front of her when realization then anger washed over her. She got up from the bed and quickly closed the space between her and Crowley.

"My car is still there, you bastard!" His smirk only grew at the anger that was rolling off of her in waves.

"Exactly what I wanted. You're stuck here with me, darling." He shot her a wink, which despite how angry she was she still found incredibly sexy, snapped his fingers, and vanished. Seraphina let out a small yell and stomped her foot before spinning and sitting back down on her bed. She still wasn't alone, not that she even thought Crowley would let her be by herself, Growley was curled up at the foot of her bed. His big red eyes opened at stared at her, she leaned back against the pillows, still sitting up, and patted the spot next to her. The giant demonic canine crawled on it's belly up the bed before resting it's head on her stomach while laying next to her before closing it's eyes with a sigh. Absentmindedly her fingers found their way to between the beasts ears, and she began to slowly rub the spot. She could feel her anger quickly drifting away, being replaced by thoughts she'd rather not have. Her dream from the night before was playing through her mind again, and having the star demon so close just moment ago didn't help. The smell of his cologne still lingered faintly in the room.

Seraphina vividly remembered his hands and lips like fire on her skin, the taste of Craig on his mouth, the way his neck smelt faintly like cologne and his own natural scent. The memories sent chills down her spine and made her arms and legs get goosebumps. Growley let out a content grumble next to her pulling her gaze to him. A soft smile spread across her lips and she scratched around his ear.

"I know boy," she cooed to the over-grown dog, "I missed you too." She'd grown quite fond of the hellhound during the short time she'd been at Crowley's. In all honesty, she had missed him the few hours she was gone. Growley had become her main companion while Crowley was off doing whatever it was that he did. She'd wake up in the morning to the large black beast curled up next to her, once to him licking her face, and once she was out of bed he was glued to her side. On her fourth of fifth day there, she'd attempted to give him a bath, to try to get the faint sulfur smell out of his fur, the idea was a lot easier said than done she'd learned. The memory sent her into a small fit of giggles.

* * *

_Seraphina awoke to her bed sagging downwards on the side facing the bedroom enough to make her body slide a bit to that side. Groggily she cracked an eye open only to be greeted by Growley's face right in front of hers. His tail wagged lazily behind him, his nose nudged her face, only his upper body was resting on her bed, his back feet were still on the floor, a sleepy chuckle escaped her and she pat the bed next to her. Excitedly the hellhound jumped the rest of the way onto the bed, jostling her even more. _

_ "Growley, it's a little early to be this excited." Her words were muffled by the thick fur that covered Growley's neck, which was pressed against her face, she could feel his thick long tail smacking her legs harder, the wagging picking up speed when she spoke. Her hands wound their was into his fur, rubbing his sides, he pulled back, uncovering her face._

_ "Christ, does Crowley not know how to bathe you? You smell like someone rubbed rotten eggs into your fur." The hellhound merely wagged his tail some more. _

_ "Alright," she said with a huff, tossing the warm cocoon of covers back from her body, "I'm giving you a bath if you insist on laying in my bed." Seeming to understand her, Growley jumped from the bed, sat on the floor, and waited. Reluctantly she sat up and scooted to the edge of the king sized bed and placed her bare feet on the hardwood flooring. The moment her feet touched the wood she yanked them back up, the sudden cold touching her skin ran through her like electricity. Seraphina grumbled a bit, then placed her feet back on the ground and stood up, walking to the dresser across the room. Her sweat pants slid down her legs as she yanked open a drawer and pulled out a pair of denim cut off shorts, her t-shirt landed next to her sweats a moment later, being replaced by a gray beater. _

_ Nearly thirty minutes later she got Growley into the bathtub, most of the work being done by her, every time she got half of him in the tub and started working on the second half, he'd step out and leave her back where she started. She was quite honestly surprised he fit into the tub, she'd assumed he'd be much too big. Now, she was in the process of trying to soak all of his fur, the measly cup she had in her hand wasn't exactly doing the job very well,but she didn't exactly have a bucket laying around her bathroom. Now that he was wet, the sulfur smell was becoming increasingly worse, along with the smell of wet dog, the mixture was a rather brutal attack on her nose. _

_ After she'd gotten all of his thick fur soaked, Seraphina turned her back for just a moment to grab the shampoo she'd set behind her, when she turned around, she was assaulted by a sudden spray of water. A small shriek escaped her, which quickly turned into laughter._

_ "Growley stop shaking! You're getting me wet!" The beast just stared at her when it stopped and lazily wagged it's tail again. After what had seemed like hours, she'd shampooed the hellhound and rinsed his fur, but not without him shaking a few more times, thoroughly soaking her. Somehow she'd managed to use the hair dryer to blow dry Growley before exiting her bathroom, and then her bedroom. Exhausted, she flopped onto her bad on her back, still in her soaked shirt and shorts._

* * *

Now, Seraphina knew giving a hellhound a bath was just something you didn't do. Glancing over at the clock, she saw it was only ten in the morning now, and her stomach sounded like a lion it was rumbling so loudly.

"Sorry boy, you gotta move your head." As she spoke, she softly pushed the hellhounds head to the side, so she could slide out of her bed. The tile that made up most of the house was cold on the bottom of her feet. As she made her way down the stairs she could faintly hear Crowley speaking to someone in the kitchen. As she got closer, he must have heard her too, because she heard him telling whoever it was that they'd talk later, then silence. He was leaning against the counter when she walked in, immediately a smirk spread across his lips when his eyes landed on her.

"You said demons are drawn to me." The statement slipped passed her lips as she opened the fridge and stared at it's contents.

"Yes, we are."

"Then where are they? I spent a whole day out from under your 'protection', why was I not attacked?"

"Because you belong to me." His smug smirk widened. "No demon will dare touch you."

"Excuse me, I belong to no one!" After grabbing a bottle of water, Seraphina slammed the refrigerator door shut, spinning to glare at the demon. "I'm a human being, not a possession."

"Oh darling," He chuckled, "You're been mine since the moment you got here."

"Yeah, well, I don't see your name on me." Crossing her arms over her chest, water bottle still in hand, her glare intensified, though on the inside she was screaming at herself. _Really!? Are you a seven year old, Seraphina? I don't see your name on me, that was the best you could come up with?_

"You can't, but we can. Right here," Crowley pushed himself from the counter stepping closer to her to rest a finger right over her heart, "A black stain on that precious, innocent soul of yours. Especially after last night." A blush spread across her cheeks and he shot her a wink, last night's dream began replaying through her mind in vivid detail.

"That...that was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything." Silently she cursed herself for her voice not coming out stronger than it did. Crowley chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine, his fingers tracing her collar bone before sliding over her shoulder to the back of her neck, using his hold there to close the distance between them, his other hand took the water bottle from her and placed it on the counter.

Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her from suddenly being pressed against Crowley. Seraphina couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from her hands which were now resting against his chest and she could feel the blush across her cheeks deepening. He chuckled, guiding his hand from the back of her neck, along her jaw line, before he hooked on finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards to look at him. His other hand rested on her hip, his thumb softly trailing along the thin link of flesh exposed there. She let her gaze slowly trail from his chest up to his face. Their eyes met and for a moment nothing happened, then without thinking about what she was doing, Seraphina curled her fingers around the lapels of his suit jacket and raised up on her tip toes, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss ended as soon as it began. Seraphina loosened her grip on his coat and opened her eyes, slightly shocked at what she'd just done. Sure, she thought Crowley was extremely attractive, which she'd never admit loud, but never before had she even considered kissing him. Her gaze met his again and for a moment she honestly expected him to shove her off of him, to be repulsed by her kissing him, despite the fact he'd pulled her to him.

Rather than pushing her away, his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him, completely closing the small space between the two, his other hand now on the back of her head pulled her face to his, their lips meeting again. She made a small noise of surprise before her arms wound around his neck and her eyes slid shut again and she returned the kiss. Crowley's lips moved against hers expertly, not that she would have expected any different from someone who was possibly several hundred years older than her, and she was grateful that his grip around her waist was tight, with how weak her knees felt at the moment she was sure they would have collapsed underneath her without his support.

Her fingers wound their way into his short hair, gripping onto it lightly as his tongue ran lightly across her lower lip, instantly she parted her lips, and the kiss deepened. Her back was now pressed against the fridge, his right hand sliding under her shirt to rest just below her bra on her ribcage. Unfortunately oxygen is essential to survive and they were forced to separate, their breathing labored. Seraphina couldn't help but compare the kisses they'd shared in her dream to the ones that just took place. They weren't exactly the same, this time it had been much more frantic than in her dream, and she realized there was no way in Hell she could have known how he his lips would feel pressed to hers, the way his hands trailed over her skin leaving her feeling like she was on fire where he'd touched her.

"Still convinced it was a dream?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. Seraphina remained silent for a moment, anger suddenly washed over her.

"Okay, it wasn't a dream, but who do you think you are traipsing on through my mind while I'm sleeping?!" She unwound her arms from his neck as she spoke, using both hands to push him back from her by his shoulders. Crowley said nothing in response, just chuckled and snapped his fingers, disappearing before her.

"Oh I hate you, you smarmy bastard." She grumbled under her breath. Glancing around the kitchen to make sure he hadn't actually been within earshot, she spotted her forgotten drink. Snatching it from the counter she made her way to the library, slamming the doors outside open with a flourish. Instantly her free hand was removing a cigarette from the pack that was jammed into her bra and placing it between her lips before retrieving the lighter. Once the cancer-inducing stick was lit and the zippo was tucked securely in her bosom again she plopped onto the ground and crossed her legs.

Seraphina closed her eyes as she took a drag trying to get Crowley off of her mind. When she opened them, she'd expected to see the expansive yard in front of her, but instead, almost as if he knew she'd still been thinking of him, Crowley stood there, Growley sitting at his side.

"I'm going to be leaving, I have important business to attend to."

"Okay, Why are you telling me? It's not like I'm going anywhere since I don't have my car." She'd tried keeping her voice even, calm, but the last few words were laced with malice.

"Even still, you're not staying here alone, one of my men will watch you. He is under strict orders not to harm you and to keep you on the premises."

"Ugh, really? Can't Growley just stay here with me?"

"No. He is coming with me." Just as he raised his hand to snap his fingers, Seraphina held a und up, motioning for him to stop.

"Does this demon have a name?" She brought he cigarette to her lips again to take a drag, only to find it had put itself out. Rather than relighting it she removed the pack from her bra and slipped the cigarette back inside before sliding the pack into her front pocket.

"Malachi." Was all he said before snapping his fingers, sending himself and Growley to only God knows where. Sighing Seraphina turned on her heel to go back inside. Once the doors were closed and locked behind her she finally opened the bottle of water and began drinking from it.

"You better not be a pain in the ass." A deep voice came from behind her, the sudden sound making her nearly choke on the water she'd been about to swallow. After coughing a few times she finally looked around, trying to find the owner of said voice. He was standing next to her, arms crossed over his chest, a bored expression on his face. She said nothing to him, just screwed the cap back onto the bottle and left the room, leaving Malachi to trail behind her.

Crowley had been gone for three hours and Seraphina was so bored she could tear her hair out. Currently she sat on her bed having a staring contest with Malachi. After nearly an hour of him silently sitting on a chair in the corner of her room she'd finally convinced him to entertain her otherwise she'd throw herself down the stairs and tell Crowley he pushed her. Childish? Yes. Effective? Also a yes. At first, he'd tried using his black eyes for the staring contest, to which she protested, saying it was cheating because she couldn't tell where he was really looking.

Malachi hadn't actually been as big of a dick as she'd originally thought he'd be. Sure, at first he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, he'd acted like she carried the plague and if he got too close he's catch it. Now, it wasn't like he was her best friend or anything, but he managed to keep his discontent with being there less obvious and toned down his attitude, only throwing her a few sassy comments every now and then.

Just when she'd been sure she was going to win this round, Crowley appeared at the foot of her bed, behind Malachi, startling her and effectively making her lose.

"Dammit Crowley! I was just about to win!" She cried, making him smirk and Malachi stifle a chuckle.

"You're dismissed." He said to her demon babysitter snapping his fingers, and immediately Malachi vanished. "There is food in the kitchen if you're hungry, I'll be in my study." Seraphina sighed and watched him walk out of the room, her stomach doing flips at the sudden want to stop him, spin him around, and press her lips to his again. She let herself fall backwards onto the bed and covered her face in her hands, muffling a groan that escaped her at the realization she was lusting after a demon, something she never in a million years would have expected from herself.


	10. Don't Let Them See You Cry

**A/N- I know it already takes me forever to get new chapters out, but I have to warn you guys now, that on November 20****th**** I am taking a trip out of state and I won't have my laptop. If I don't get a job while I'm gone, I'll be home December 9****th****, but if I do, I don't know how long it will be until I have access to a computer, so before I leave I will try to update again, if I don't, I apologize ahead of time.**

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything or anyone from Supernatural, just Seraphina. _

Seraphina had continued to lay in her bed for sometime after Crowley had left her room, her mind reeling at her sudden realization. It wasn't like she'd never fancied someone before, she had, but they were human teenagers when she was in school, not a demon. It felt wrong on so many levels to her, she was a hunter, she killed demons and he wasn't even in his own body. In reality all Crowley was, was a black cloud of smoke possessing a meat suit, for all she knew the poor fool was stuck inside his own mind, being forced to experience whatever it was Crowley did in his free time.

_What __**does**__ he do in his free time? _She couldn't help but get side tracked with the thought, as far as she knew the demon did all of his "business" elsewhere. Some of the time he was obviously doing a crossroad deal, but surely that didn't require hours of his time. Was he still looking for answers as to why demons were supposedly attracted to her as if she was some kind of magnet? If he was, he must not have found anything out, or if he did he hadn't told her. Curiosity bubbled up inside of her, the sudden need to go force answers out of him too powerful to ignore. Quickly Seraphina launched herself off of her bed and practically ran down the hall and stairs to his study, hoping he was actually still in there.

Hesitantly she knocked on the door to his study, "Crowley?" her voice came out more hesitant that she'd intended it to. She'd half expected him to not be in his study like he'd said he would be, but after a moment she'd heard a drawer close on his desk and him announce that she could enter. Remembering their earlier encounter Seraphina felt herself become hesitant to enter but her need for answers overpowered her fear and she swung the door open and entered with confidence.

"I need answers." Was all she said as she stormed over to his desk attempting to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her.

"Answers to what, darling? You haven't asked me any questions." She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she slammed her hands down the desk top.

"Can you not be serious for once, you fucker?! When I came here you told me you would tell me as soon as you knew something about why demons are attracted to me, and I have yet to be told anything. What the hell are you doing with all your time, playing with your ass!?"

At this point in her stay with Crowley, never before had Seraphina seen him lose his temper, and in that moment she really wished she'd just stayed in her room when she saw pure rage course through him. Slowly Crowley stood from his chair and rounded his desk coming to a stop right next to her. Seraphina turned to face him, and though her nerves had twisted her stomach into knots she managed to keep her face neutral.

In one swift movement Crowley's hand closed around her throat and pulled her closer, their noses inches apart, "You ungrateful-" He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes trailing over the plains of her face, her widened terror filled eyes, the way her lips were parted as she struggled to breathe, how much paler her skin had gotten with her fear. Instantly he dropped his hand from her throat and took a few steps back from her. He watched her raise her trembling hands and delicately place them where his had been squeezing just a second ago. Seraphina's gaze dropped to the floor as she began to walk backwards to the door then returned to his face for just a moment.

"I'm sorry," her voice came out as little more than a whisper, so quiet he barely heard it before she whirled around and fled the room, most likely returning to her own. Crowley continued to stand there staring at the empty doorway appalled with himself. In the time Seraphina had been in his house he had refrained from letting his anger out. Every time one of those damn worthless demons pissed him off, every time Seraphina complained about something or bothered him because she was bored, every time one of his damn hell hounds tracked blood and guts across his floors he controlled his anger simply because he never wanted to see that look of fear on her face. Why he cared whether she feared him? He didn't know. Normally he relished in the fact that humans were terrified of him, and they should be. He's a demon, an old one at that, with the snap of a finger he could make them explode into a shower of blood and guts because he could. But Seraphina? Something about her made him _care_ and demons don't care.

After dealing with those damned Winchesters earlier all Crowley wanted to do was return to his actual house, sit behind his desk, drink glass upon glass of Craig and relax, but no. Seraphina had to suddenly decide at that moment she needed answers that he had, but wasn't exactly willing to give yet. It wasn't like he was even one hundred percent sure what he'd learned was true, demons do lie, and he wanted to positive that what he knew was in fact the situation she was in, plus it wasn't something he was sure she would handle well.

With a growl he rounded his desk once more, collapsed into the plush chair and began pouring himself a drink, only to feel that annoyingly persistent pull at the back of his mind that accompanied being summoned to a crossroad in some backwoods town, which only intensified his irritated mood. Setting his glass back down on the desktop he stood from his chair once again and pulling his pea coat off the back of it and slipped it on. Full glass in hand once again he snapped his fingers and left the comfort of his study, only to reappear in what appeared to be somewhere relatively close to his home based on the temperature alone.

Before him stood a middle-aged man, maybe forty years old, who looked like a classic high school jock once the glory days were over. He was balding and had a beer belly under his oil stained jacket.

"I want to sell my soul." _Well someone certainly isn't wasting any time, _he thought to himself, his usual confident smirk not present, but instead an irritated scowl spread across his face.

"Let me guess, you want to be a millionaire, or have your high school crush fall in love with you?"

"No, I want to be back in my prime, be seventeen again." The man shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket, Crowley could clearly see why the guy wouldn't want to be where he was now. "Can we just...kiss and get it over with?"

"Ah, right to the chase, good, I have better things to be doing." With two steps Crowley closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together in a quick, chaste kiss. Once they were separated he took a sip of his drink.

"See you in ten years." Before the now seventeen year old kid could say anything Crowley snapped his fingers and reappeared in his study. With another snap as he sat down a fire began burning in the stone fireplace on the far right side of the room. He didn't even think about taking his coat off, he just sat in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, closed his eyes and attempted to relax, though he knew it would be impossible. For some reason he couldn't stop seeing that terrified look on Seraphina's face in his mind. It really ate at him knowing that he was the cause of such fear, he was supposed to be protecting her, taking care of her, not choking her out because she felt the need to demand answers from him.

His own feelings towards her were becoming extremely confusing. He didn't understand why his stomach twisted into knots every time their eyes met. When they'd kissed in the kitchen, that wasn't what he'd intended to do, he'd simply planned on telling her that she did in fact belong to him, that his mark on her was part of what kept her safe. But her lips...holy hell those lips had been so irresistible. Crowley had no problem admitting that he found her attractive, because she is, she's beautiful, but he did have a problem admitting that there was a possibility he was falling for the girl.

Crowley sighed and opened his eyes to glance at the clock hanging on the wall, it was nearly two in the morning, another glance was shot to the fire across the room that was now barely burning. After downing the rest of his Craig he stood from his chair and exited his study, heading towards his bedroom that was just down the hall from Seraphina's. His finger's worked on loosening tie as he walked down the hallway and he couldn't help but notice that she'd left her bedroom door open. Crowley paused in front of it and peered inside, she lay on her side with her back to the door, curled into fetal position above the covers. Her slowed breathing alone told him she was asleep so silently he entered her room and rounded the bed to the side she faced. Gingerly her slid her thick black hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear, then trailed a finger softly down her cheek and jaw line.

"What have you done to me..." He whispered softly to himself. Almost as if she sensed him there in her sleep, Seraphina grabbed onto his hand with one of her own and pulled it to her chest, snuggling into it. With a low chuckle he eased his hand from her grip and grabbed a blanket that was bunched up at the foot of her bed and covered her with it, immediately she snuggled into the soft fabric and sighed with content. Once Crowley exited her room he pulled the door shut behind him and made his way to his room, closing his door behind him. With a snap of his fingers his suit disappeared from his body leaving him in just a pair of silky black boxers and he collapsed onto his bed, his back resting against the headboard. Growley for once wasn't glued to Seraphina's side, instead he was stretched out across the other side of the bed, snoring loudly. Even though he didn't necessarily need to sleep, it was something Crowley enjoyed to do from time to time, like now. He pulled the covers back, slid beneath them and got comfortable, closing his eyes the instant his head hit the pillow. Sleep overtook the demon quickly, but not before one last image of Seraphina sleeping peacefully invaded his mind.

The first thing Seraphina did when she ran out of Crowley study was go straight to her bathroom. She remembered being terrified of thunderstorms as a child and for some reason the only place she would feel safe was huddled up in the bathtub. That strange safe place carried into her adulthood, so for over an hour she laid fully clothed in the empty tub, arms wrapped around herself in a tight hug, her lips pressed tight in an attempt to muffle her sobs. She would have fallen asleep there if it hadn't been for Growley nudging her face with his big wet nose. The hellhound had become the dog she never had, and even though he was indeed a creature of hell, he acted like an oversized normal dog when he wasn't ripping someone to shreds.

His persistent nudging and soft whimpers forced Seraphina into getting out of the tub and into her bedroom, Growley still by her side. Once she was laying on her bed the beast laid next to her, fully enjoying the feeling of her softly rubbing between his ears. She hadn't been laying there long before she herself was lulled to sleep, it wasn't until then that the hound left her side to go sleep in his master's bed.

The next morning when she awoke Seraphina was grateful that she either didn't dream at all, or merely didn't remember them. Her stomach growled angrily as if cursing her for skipping every meal the day before. She really didn't want to get out of bed, getting out of bed meant risking seeing Crowley, and after last night he was the last person she wanted to see. Had she had her car here, she would pack everything she needed and skip out again, but he'd only find her and drag her back. Sometimes she honestly forgot that Crowley was indeed a demon, not a man, and how dangerous he was. It was like laying with a lion, sure it's a cat and will let you pet it and play with it, but it could just as easily rip your face off without even trying.

Seraphina had had her fair share of being choked out by demons over the years, it was something that came with the job, but she hadn't been living with any of them, they weren't protecting her. They had also rarely been pissed off when they did it, the majority of them actually seemed to grow happier and happier the more she struggled to breathe. Crowley on the other hand, even though he had only had his hand wrapped around her throat for a moment, it was the look in his eyes that terrified her the most. The pure primal rage that engulfed his features was so terrifying. But, in the end it taught her a lesson, it taught her that no matter how human he may seem, Crowley is a demon, a creature born in the darkest depths of hell after decades being tortured and decades of torturing other poor souls hooked on the rack. Never again would she forget that he could kill her faster than she could blink.

With that last thought she threw the covers back, sliding from the warmth of her bed, stripped out of her clothes from the day before and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Halfway through shampooing her hair Seraphina was forced to turn the scalding hot water down to a cooler temperature, the humid heat had begun to make her feel sick. After that she made quick work of washing her hair and body. She got out, dried her body off and wrapped the towel around her hair before returning to her room to get dressed. Deciding not to bother with a bra or panties, she just through on a clean pair of sweat pants and her favorite hoodie.

Seraphina was halfway down the stairs when she heard Crowley's voice drifting out of the kitchen. Sighing, she turned around, deciding she'd grab something to eat later, rather than having to face Crowley. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle being in such close proximity to him without freaking out. So, back up the stairs she went and to her bedroom, where again she curled up under the warm covers on her bed, hoping she'd be able to get the image of him choking her out of her mind sometime in the near future, she couldn't avoid the demon for the rest of the time she lived here, could she? Highly unlikely.


	11. Send Me On My Way

Seraphina had laid in bed for about twenty minutes before the emptiness in her stomach became to painful to handle. Even though she really didn't want to see Crowley her stomach was giving her no choice in the matter. She crept downstairs and into the kitchen as quietly as she could, extremely grateful when she found it empty, the moment she walked up the the fridge she found a note taped to it written in an elegant scrawl.

"Seraphina, apologies are not something I am very good at, but I feel the need to apologize for my actions last night. What I did was unthinkable, unforgivable. I understand your avoidance of me this morning completely, and I know of no way to make it up to you. So, you will find your car keys on the table next to the door, your car is parked in the front drive. You are free to leave if you so wish, I won't force you to stay. If you ever find it in you to forgive me, you know how to find me. -Crowley"

With a long sigh she ripped the note down and folded it up, slipping it into her pocket, before opening the fridge and pulling out a small bottle of orange juice and an apple. She made quick work of cutting it into slices then sat down on top of the island bar and ate in silence contemplating whether this was a set up or not. Part of her wanted to believe that the King of the Crossroads truly regretted his actions, the hunter side of her wanted to trap him in a devil's trap and exorcize his ass, while the rest of her was more than willing to grab what she needed, jump into her car and hightail it out of there. As soon as her apple and orange juice was finished, Seraphina returned to her room.

After throwing a duffel she found onto her bed she walked over to the closet, flipped the light on and peered inside. The vast majority of the clothes inside were fancy dresses and high heels that she'd most likely never get chance to wear, but still she entered and slowly went through each and every dress, until one caught her eye. It was the simple white strapless dress she wore the evening Crowley had taken her to dinner in France, her chest tightened up at the memory of that night. Frowning she returned to the bedroom, shoved her bare feet into her boots and began to pack.

By the time she was finished packing the duffel was stuffed so tightly with everything she needed she almost hadn't been able to zip it. Seraphina collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, slowly taking in the room one last time, part of her was really going to miss the room with it's big comfortable bed, the clean private bathroom, but she had to get out of there and back onto the road. Getting back up she grabbed the duffel, exited the bedroom walked through the hall and down the stairs for the last time. She didn't hesitate when she grabbed her keys off the table and walked out the door, in fact she slammed it shut behind her with a smile on her face.

Her smile only widened when her eyes landed on her car, her baby, sprinting to it she dropped her bag and collapsed on the hood, practically hugging it. She stayed like that a moment, even though it had only been a few days that she'd been away from her car she truly missed it. The gravel crunching behind her brought her back to attention, straightening Seraphina turned back to the house fully expecting Crowley to be standing there, but instead her eye found Growley walking towards her. She beckoned the hound closer, tears welling up in her eyes involuntarily. Wrapping her arms around his furry neck she buried her face into his fur, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Pulling away from him she began to scratch behind his ears, "Oh, Growley, I'm going to miss you so much. Be a good boy while I'm gone okay? Piss of Crowley as much as you can for me, you got that?" With a hand on both sides of his face she planted a few firm pisses to his forehead before going to give him one last hug. Before she could do so something dangling from his neck caught her attention. Crowley must have just recently decided that he wanted the hellhound to wear a collar, because there one was fastened around his neck complete with the metal doggy identification tag. She grasped the cold metal between her fingers, angling it out of the sunlight so she could read the inscription which simply said his name with the number 666 underneath it, which most people would find confusing, but Seraphina knew that it was Crowley's phone number.

"Sorry boy, I'm going to take this, okay?" She said to the hellhound as she unclasped it from his collar and stuffed it into her hoodie pocket. She gave Growley another tight hug and a few more kisses on his forehead before telling him to go back inside, which he did. Watching the closest thing she ever had to a pet walk away from her was hard, so hard, but Seraphina managed to keep the tears from spilling over. She took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, centering herself, before picking up her duffel again and rounding the car to the trunk. Upon opening it she found that all of her weapons were still inside, surprisingly not in the mess she usually left them in, but actually organized and placed in their proper spots. She didn't think anything of it, assuming Dean had done it while she car was abandoned at Bobby's, just grabbed her favorite handgun from it's holster and threw her duffel in on top of everything else and slammed the trunk closed before getting into the drivers seat.

Once she was sitting the the car Seraphina knew she was making the right decision in leaving. After turning the car and cranking the radio's volume up to blast Stevie Nick's Edge of Seventeen, she slid across the seat and began digging through the glove department looking for the anti-possession necklace she knew she kept in there. Just as she was about to let out a groan of frustration her fingers skimmed across the metal chain at the very back of the compartment, she ended up having to disentangle it from a pair of headphones, but once it was free she placed Growley's dog tag onto it and pulled it over her head, settling the charms inside her hoodie once her hair was freed from it. Satisfied, she slid back into her spot, put the Charger into gear, and sped out of the drive like a bat out of, graveling flying everywhere behind her.

Two hours later Seraphina found herself running low on gas and in serious need of something to drink, her mouth so dry it felt like the Sahara Desert, and she still had about two miles to go before the next exit off the highway with a gas station. Grabbing the pack of cigarettes that lay on the seat next to her with one hand, she notices it was feeling a little light and took a quick moment to glance inside, she was down to once cigarette, so she made a mental note to buy a few packs when she stopped. After removing the cancer stick she placed it between her lips, threw the empty pack to the floorboard of the passenger seat. Her hand fumbled around on the seat again for a moment looking for her lighter, but once she found it she made quick work of lighting the cigarette and tossing it back down next to her.

She still couldn't believe that Crowley had let her leave just like that, she kept thinking that maybe this was just a trick and at any moment he was going to appear next to her chucking about how foolish she was to believe she was free and transport them back to that damned mansion. Even if that was the case, she was happy to be on the road for now, which just brought her thoughts to the last time she drove away from that house, when Castiel popped in to meet her. She actually had forgotten about meeting the angel and going to Bobby's if she was being honest with herself, it was like every time she was at Crowley's she forgot about the outside world, like nothing else mattered. That bothered her, she understood why she was okay with quitting hunting, she didn't grow up in this life like the Winchesters did, she knew what it was like to have an actual life, and yes, she wanted to exorcize every damn demon she could after what that one did to her father, but she also wanted a normal life. Granted living with a demon, the King of the Crossroads at that, wasn't exactly _normal_ but she was content. She'd enjoyed not worrying about whether she was going to live to see the next day, or how dirty that night's motel bed really was. But, then Crowley did what he did. After last night, any feelings she had towards him were pushed away, she was following her brain now, not her heart, he is a demon, demons are not safe nor do they care about anything other than their own well being. Why Crowley wanted to protect her in the first place, she had no idea, but now, that didn't matter. Seraphina vowed to herself to never go back to him, that she would go somewhere else, start over and live her own life, protect herself, while still being as normal as possible.

She brought the cigarette to her lips for one last drag before throwing it out the window and pulled into the gas station lot, stopping the car in front of a pump and cutting the engine off. Grabbing her spare wallet from under the seat, she'd left her regular one at Bobby's, she exited the car and briskly walked into the store. Seraphina made a beeline to the coolers and began scanning over the different drinks, trying to decide what exactly she was thirsting for. Deciding water would be the best, since she wasn't a huge fan of soda anyway, she grabbed a few bottles and turned to go to the register, stopping short when she nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She apologized to the man, an employee judging by the name tag that read "Skipper" pinned to his chest.

For a moment Skipper said nothing, just stared at her as if he recognized her from somewhere, the moment realization hit him was painfully obvious, a wide malicious grin spread across his face, "Where have you been hiding?" He asked, his eyes flicking black as he spoke. Seraphina had begun to slowly back up the moment she saw his grin, but once it was clear he was a demon she dropped the bottles of water and made a break for the door, but the demon was faster than her. His hand closed around her long locks of hair, yanking her backwards and tearing a yelp from her throat, _You should have cut your fucking hair!_ She mentally screamed to herself, this was exactly why she never let it get long in the six years she hunted, this was actually the longest it had been in her entire life, and right now she seriously regretted letting it go untamed as the demon used it to pull her to him.

"You know, Seraphina, that is your name, right? We've been looking _everywhere _for you, but it seems you've had help staying under the radar, haven't you?" The demon who was inside poor Skipper sneered at her, his free hand grabbing both of her wrists tight enough she could feel the bones cracking. "Oh, the boss is going to be so pleased when I bring you to him." Her constant struggling seemed not to faze the demon at all, he tangled his left hand farther into her hair, using his hold on it and her wrists to drag her closer to the glass doors of the cooler, before he bashed the side of her head into the metal frame twice, effectively knocking her unconscious.

Crowley sat in his study, He'd returned to his house shortly after Seraphina left, unsurprised that she'd taken the opportunity. He hadn't bothered searching to see if she had left any sort of note for him, he knew she hadn't, and he didn't blame her. Instead, he sat down behind his desk and drank a few glasses of Craig while going over contracts for crossroad deals that had been done in the past few days. He'd stopped doing the boring review work about an hour ago and now just sat in silence, idly scratching between Growley's ears. The moment the hellhound had come into the room Crowley noticed the dog tag missing, he didn't know why he even gotten the collar and tag, it wasn't like anyone was going to steal the beast. He simply assumed Seraphina had taken the tag, she'd grown quite fond of Growley, and he of her, while she'd been here.

He had to admit, he sincerely regretted what he'd done the night before, and giving her permission to leave even more so, but it was for the best. He terrified her, which was the last thing he wanted to do, for some reason she awoke something inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time, and it both terrified and excited him. Having her around made him feel like he'd exhaled a breathe he didn't even realize he'd been holding, and now, knowing he scared her so terribly, it was like he was missing something. Even without her there though he could still feel her, the mark he placed on her soul would allow him to find her, there were very few things that could hide her from him now, and even though he could, he wouldn't go to her and force her back to him.

In that moment, he felt her presence vanish. For a moment he thought that maybe it was a fluke so, closing his eyes he focused on her for a moment, waiting for his mark to uncover her location to him, but nothing happened. Again, he reached out, and again, he came up with nothing. Worry raced through him, there was no way she found out how to block him from finding her that quickly, she'd only been gone for two hours, it was impossible.

"Growley, you have Seraphina's scent, track her down, now!" He nearly yelled at the hound who was now asleep at his feet, while standing from his seat. Growley jumped up immediately and disappeared. Crowley clenched his fists tightly, trying to calm himself down, maybe he was wrong, and she really did have the means to hide herself from him, but he still highly doubted that. His fists came down onto the desk top with a band, cracking the thick wood and rattling the glass objects that laid on top of it. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. Something had happened to Seraphina. Suddenly it dawned on him, something didn't happen to her, no, _someone_ had taken her, another demon, a Lucifer supporter. He should never have let her go, this was all his fault. He should have told her, he really wish he'd just fucking told her what was going on. He was going to make this up to her, he had to. He was going to find Seraphina, and he'd kill _anyone _that got in his way.


	12. Set Me Free

There is nothing more painful than waking up after being knocked out, at least that's what Seraphina believed. When she drifted back into consciousness, the pain in her head was nearly unbearable, her brain felt as if it was about to explode the pressure was so intense, and her head felt swollen to the size of a hot air balloon. It wasn't until after a few moments that she'd been awake that she felt how freezing cold she was and the absence of her clothes. The next thing she noticed was that she was being held down to a hard uncomfortable surface by four thick straps. One was across her forehead holding her head into place, the next across her breasts, the third was placed over her hips, and the fourth held her legs down at her shins. Upon trying to move her arms she found her wrists were bound by the same straps, all of them digging into her flesh so tightly she was sure if she moved against them they'd rip open her skin.

Cautiously she opened her eyes in attempt to at least see what was above her since she couldn't move her head. Unfortunately, wherever she was was just as dark as it had been with her eyes closed. In that moment bright lights flicked on illuminating the room, as if they were waiting for her to open her eyes. With a wince her eyes slammed closed again, she was sure her retinas had just been fried into crisps. The sound of a door slamming met her ears followed by heavy footsteps, as they got closer she slowly began opening her eyes again, allowing them to adjust to the blinding lights.

"Ah, I see our guest has awoken." The voice was one she didn't recognize, and she didn't have a good view of the person since they were standing down by her feet.

"This is a helluva party," Sarcasm hung onto her words thickly, "And who may my wonderful host be?" She heard the footsteps again as they moved around the side of the table she was strapped to, they came to a stop next to her chest, in a spot she could see them clearly, but still she didn't recognize him. A look of confusion must have crossed her face, because they gave her a look of mock sadness.

"Aw, don't tell me you don't recognize me Seraphina. Our time together was very short, since that damned John Winchester had to come and interrupt, I had such fun things planned for you." Realization dawned on her then, this was the demon that tore her father away from her, the demon that started everything, fury coursed through her, she no longer felt the freezing cold of the place she was being held captive, no, now she was burning hot with rage, she wanted nothing more than to rip those straps off of herself and tear the demons throat out right then and there.

"Ah, now there is that spark I was looking for. I knew you had it in you. We're going to have so much fun together. I have lots of great-" He was cut off by the door opening again and a female voice speaking.

"Sir, I just caught word that Crowley's hellhound is searching for her." Her captor turned away from her and towards the door.

"Make sure all the wards are still intact. With those, no one will find her here."

"Yes Sir." The door closed and the demon turned back to her again.

"How rude of me, I know who you are, but you don't who I am. You see, this bloke that I'm wearing, I think he was a Dave or a Tom, but that doesn't matter since he is no longer with us," He chuckled at that, "But me, my name is – well my name doesn't matter either, since you will call me nothing but Master when I am done with you." A grin spread across his face that was more of a baring of teeth than anything as he turned and walked away from her, leaving Seraphina glancing around in an attempt to see if anything in her field of vision could give her a hint as to where she was. It was no use though, all she could see above and around her were the metal walls and roof of a warehouse. The demon wasn't gone long, he didn't even leave the room, on his return to her, Seraphina could hear the squeaky wheels of a cart and it dawned on her, he was going to torture her. She wanted nothing more than to start struggling and try to break herself free, but she knew it would be no use, the thick leather straps holding her down were strong and tightly secured, any movement would only tear her flesh much messier than the instruments on that cart would.

* * *

It had been seven hours since Seraphina had become untraceable to Crowley, and he was driving himself crazy. His hair was an unkempt from running his hands through it repeatedly, his suit jacket had been removed hours ago, his tie was loosened, and he had donned a blood stained apron. Growley had returned to him twice already with no results, but both times he sent the hellhound back out to continue the search. Currently he stood in the basement of his home, his sixth Lucifer supporter of the day strapped down to a table already covered in long bloody lacerations, all of which Crowley had inflicted. He picked up a flask of holy water from the surgical cart next to him, unscrewed the cap and splashed the contents onto the demon's face, causing a shrill high pitched howl to tear from her throat.

"I told you, I don't know anything about your human pet!" She screeched, spitting a mouthful of blood into Crowley's face. With a growl he snatched a blood stained towel off the cart and wiped his face off with it before throwing it back down. He set the flask down with a clang and picked up a surgical scalpel, holding it up to the light Crowley inspected the blade's edge before turning back to the demon.

"I'll ask you again, WHERE IS SHE!?" He screamed holding the scalpel against the demon's collar bone, pressing just hard enough to break the skin, a rivulet of blood trailing down her chest from it.

"I. Don't. Fucking. KNOW!" Crowley said nothing, just removed the blade from her skin, dipped it into a bowl of holy water, then into a container of salt, turning back to her again he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you sure about that?" He sneered at her, the she-demon's eyes widened with fear as he brought the scalpel close to her chest.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything I know!" He smirked and pulled the scalpel away.

"Talk, and if I doubt that you're not telling me everything, that's just more torture for you."

"This demon, a higher up, I don't know his name, he never tells anyone his name, he had her taken, she was just a few hours south of here when they got her. I don't know where they brought her, I swear. The place is heavily guarded and warded, they know you're looking for her. That's everything, I swear!" Crowley nodded at her, set the scalpel down and snapped his fingers, two demons appeared next to the table she was strapped onto, one of them with a tight grip on a human's bicep. The one holding onto the human ordered it to unbuckle the devil's trap engraved leather straps before the second demon grabbed onto the beaten and bloody demon, the four of them all then disappeared.

Sighing, Crowley ripped the apron from his body, throwing it onto the cart as he left the basement. Even with the demon's information, he still had no real leads on how to find Seraphina, and that just infuriated him further. He had continuously promised himself he would find her, because he had to. If he hadn't let her leave, she wouldn't have been taken and be going through only Hell knew what. Back in his study a thought crossed his mind, the Winchesters, the hunters that took down anything that came their way and had superb tracking skills, they could find her. But, that was a route he really didn't want to take, he was Crowley, King of the Crossroads, he didn't go to hunters for help, but...just this once, he might make an exception, for her, because Seraphina was most definitely worth it.

* * *

Seraphina's screams echoed through the empty warehouse. The demon whose name she still didn't know had just snapped both of her ankles, her feet now laid in awkward, painful positions. That hadn't been the worst of it, and she'd only been conscious for what must have been a few hours. She was surprised that the pain from all of the torture hadn't made her pass out yet, but she found herself wishing she had. Before he'd broken her ankles he'd taken what felt like an extremely sharp knife and carved out strips of her flesh on her stomach, thighs, and ribs. The sound of her own flesh slapping onto the blood soaked floor made her want to vomit, but somehow she'd managed to hold it back knowing that if she threw up she'd only choke on it.

The absolute worst had been when he'd taken one of the strips of flesh, walked into her line of sight, and forced her to watch as he ate it, forced her to watch him chew on it like it was taffy, enjoy himself so much as he did so she could have sworn he was about to have an orgasm. Currently the demon stood at her feet again, she could hear the metal instruments on the cart sliding around as he sifted through them. He seemed to be rather indecisive as to what he wanted to use, but eventually he made up his mind. Seraphina couldn't see what he had selected as he walked over to her right side and grabbed her hand. With his left hand he forced her's to lay flat against the metal table and he tilted his head so he was looking at her, the wicked grin and evil glint in his eyes made her blood run cold. He lifted his right hand, in it he held a hammer, and immediately Seraphina began struggling against her bonds, desperate to escape.

"Aw, come on baby girl, don't be like that, we're having so much fun!" The tone of his voice made her sick to her stomach. Turning away from her again the demon brought the hammer down with intense strength and acute accuracy on her thumb, crushing the bones beneath it, tearing a scream from Seraphina.

"Yes baby, that's right, scream for your Master, good girl!" He giggled as he brought the hammer up again, this time bringing it down on her pointer finger. He continued on doing this until all the fingers on her right hand were broken, and Seraphina never stopped screaming the entire time. Tears were running down her cheeks, she'd tried to hold them in by squeezing her eyes shut tightly, but it didn't work. He'd finally succeeded in making her cry, and that pleased him to no extent, making him do a little happy dance. This was most definitely the sickest demon she had ever encountered. Once her sobs and screams had quieted down to whimpers he removed his hand from over top of hers and brought the hammer up again. He smashed it down on the back of her hand with more force than he had her fingers, then he did it again and again, making sure all of the bones in her hand had effectively been crushed. Her gun hand had been ruined, possibly for life.

Right now Seraphina was wholeheartedly wishing that she'd never left Crowley's house, she would take being choked out for a few seconds by a man, no, demon that she had feelings for any day over this torture. She wanted so badly for Crowley to come rushing through the door, kill this sick fucker, then take her home and nurse her back to health. But, she knew that wasn't going to happen, if it was, he would have come for her by now, unless...unless he wasn't going to try and find her, maybe he gave up. The thought filled her eyes with another wave of tears, and she struggled to keep them in, she would **not** let herself cry again. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, Seraphina didn't notice the demon put the hammer down and walk around to her left side until he was right next to her, running a finger along her jaw bone and cheek, it would have been so much nicer to have what was supposed to be affection caressing had it been coming from Crowley.

"You know, that face of yours would be so much prettier with a little color. Lets see what we can do about that, shall we?" He raised a fist, something metal on his hand caught the light, blinding her for a moment so she couldn't see exactly what it was, but the moment his fist connected with her cheek she knew he was wearing brass knuckles. She choked back more screaming, his fist connected with her face a few more times, she could feel the skin split in places, the blood streaming down her cheeks mingling with the tears she couldn't hold back. Her face was already swelling and bruising, she didn't have to see herself to know that. His next blow landed directly on her nose, breaking it and spurting blood down and into her mouth, her eyes instantly began to swell forcing them to close, leaving her unable to see anything, and relying on just her sense of hearing. The door of the warehouse opened again, the same female voice as before following.

"Sir, word has gotten to father that we have her." That one sentence stopped the demon just as he was about to punch her in the face again, she heard him mutter a series of profanities, then his quick heavy footsteps towards the door.

"We're leaving, immediately." He told the demon, and edge of panic in his voice.

"But Sir, what about the girl?"

"Forget her, we take her, and we die. Is that what you want?" The female demon didn't reply, it wasn't necessary, the door slid shut again, and Seraphina laid there in silence once again.

* * *

Three hours, that's how long it had been since Crowley had retrieved the information form the last demon he tortured. The only thing he could really do was summon all of his hellhounds, not just Growley, which was roughly twenty to thirty of the beasts, and have them look for heavily warded abandoned buildings. But, they all returned with nothing. Wherever they were keeping Seraphina, it was extremely well hidden. This had frustrated him, then frustration turned into burning rage. He'd flipped his desk, destroying everything on top of it. Then rage turned into a sort of depression, something he hadn't felt in a very long, long time.

His last resort was finding the Winchesters, which shouldn't be too hard, all he had to do was talk to the old redneck, tell him what was going on and he'd immediately contact the Winchester's. With an exasperated sigh he snapped his fingers, sending himself to Bobby Singer's living room, startling the old hunter.

"What the hell do you want?!" Bobby hollered, then upon noticing the disheveled state Crowley was in, the look quickly turned to one of pure confusion.

"It's Seraphina. She left, demons took her, I can't find her...I need your help."

* * *

Seraphina felt like she'd been laying there forever, and a large part of her was fearing that this place is where she would die. In reality though, it had only been twenty or thirty minutes that she'd been laying there alone and shivering, all of her wounds still weeping blood freely, her hand and face throbbing with her erratic pulse.

The warehouse was dead silent aside from her own breathing and her heartbeat pounding in her ears, but the silence was broken by a faint rustling of feathers, like a bird's wings flapping – no, not a bird, an angel.

"Cas?" The word came out as a hoarse croak from the all the screaming she'd been doing.

"No, guess again dear." The voice came from somewhere close to her right, their footsteps let her know they were coming closer, their shadow soon dimming the light that she could still see through her eyelids.

"Not that a guess would do you much good, we've never met you see, but I know you better than anyone you know." His voice was soft, almost caring, "How could they do such terrible things to you, my child? It pains me knowing you have gone through this because of me." She felt the pressure from the strap across her forehead alleviate, then a warm, light touch replace it, a moment later, all the pain in her body was gone. Her hand, her face, her ankles, everything. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the man standing above her was definitely not what she expected.

"Who...who are you?" Her forehead crinkled in confusion, she couldn't remember ever seeing this man's face before, and yet he was claiming what was done to her was because of himself. A small smile spread across his face as he began unbuckling the rest of the straps. Once they were all unbuckled, removed his forest green over shirt and handed it to her, having the decency to turn around as she sat up and very slowly slipped it on. Even though he healed her, she was still extremely sore.

"Well, I'm your father, your real father." He turned around just as she finished buttoning the last button of his shirt, her legs over the side of the table, feet dangling above the floor.

"I see how that could confuse you, it's a long story really, one I'll have to share another time because I don't have much time. I can also see how it would make you uncomfortable to call me father, since I didn't raise you, so, you may call me Lucifer."


	13. You Keep Me Hangin' On

_Disclaimer – I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, I only own Seraphina._

A mixture of shock and terror ran through Seraphina, chilling the blood in her veins. Lucifer was her father, but how? He's been locked in a cage in the darkest reaches of Hell, where most demons even refused to go because it's so terrible. So, how, how is it possible that he could have impregnated her mother?

"You're lying. You've been locked in the Cage for thousands of years, and you want me to believe you magically got out, knocked my mother up, and went back into the cage with no one noticing? I highly doubt that." Despite the fear she was feeling, Seraphina managed to make her voice come out confident. Lucifer simply sent her a soft smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. As she noticed him doing so, she intended to pull away from him, but surprisingly his touch sent a wave of calm through her.

"I know you have so many questions my dear, but please believe me when I say I am not lying to you. I would never lie to you. Unfortunately as much as I would love to give you the answers you're seeking I can't right now, but I promise you that as soon as I can, I will come to you, and give them to you." Removing his hand from her shoulder, Lucifer gave her another smile, "I'll see you soon my child." With that he pressed two fingers to her forehead just like he had when he'd healed her. One minute she was sitting in front of her supposed birth father, the next she was sitting in the driver's seat of her Charger, which was still parked next to the gas pump at the small gas station she'd been taken from.

She remembered that her car had been low on gas, which was why she'd stopped in the first place, and now, she really didn't want to go inside, plus all she had on was Lucifer's shirt. Sighing, she rested her forehead against the steering wheel for a moment, then opened the car door before carefully stepping out, she was grateful that there was no one else in the parking lot, she really didn't want to give anyone a free show on accident. Quickly she walked around to the back of the car, opened the trunk, and practically ripped her duffel bag open in her rush to grab a pair of pants. The second they were pulled up she felt slightly better, she then pulled her pair of spare boots out of the trunk and slipped those on too.

She took a moment to sift through the weapons, trying to decide which ones would have been the easiest to hide, but still effective against anything that could be in the store. She decided on a small handgun that she slipped into the waistband of her jeans and a flask of holy water which was placed in her back pocket. She rounded the car to the passenger side and pulled the door open, then flipped open the glove compartment. Her spare wallet had been with her when she was taken, but she was pretty sure she had a few twenties hidden somewhere amidst all the crap she shoved into the compartment. It took a moment but she finally found forty dollars stuffed way back in there.

Seraphina was in and out of the store as fast as possible, the person behind the counter was just a regular human, another thing she was grateful for. Now, she was in her car again, driving back to Crowley's, nervously glancing in the mirrors every few seconds to make sure no one was following behind her. She was breaking nearly every speed limit on the way back home. It was the only place that she felt confident she would be safe, she could have gone to Bobby's but while she was with Crowley, she was undetectable, anything could find her at Bobby's house.

When she left Crowley's it had taken her two hours to get to the gas station, now though, she was turning off the highway and onto a street that lead to his, and it had only taken her about an hour and twenty minutes, she considered that pretty good time even though it was only a forty minute difference. She felt a sense of relief begin to wash over her the closer she got to Crowley's, all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and cry. Normally Seraphina wasn't a crier, it took a lot to upset her that much, but these past few days had been hard on her.

Pulling onto Crowley's road she felt a rush of excitement, comfort and safety were so close. It didn't take long for his gravel driveway to come into view and the moment it did she eased up a bit on the gas pedal, letting her speed drop down to one that was much safer to make the turn with. The house looked exactly the same as when she'd left, though she shouldn't have expected anything to change, it wasn't like she'd been gone that long. She cut the engine and opened her door, cupping her keys in the palm of her hand, before she got out she grabbed her gun and holy water off the seat. Climbing out she slammed the door shut and walked around to the trunk, slipping her keys into her pocket along with the holy water, then the gun into the waistband of her jeans again. After she popped the trunk she grabbed the duffel bag of clothes, just after she slammed the trunk shut she heard the gravel crunching on the passenger side of the car. Dropping her bag she pulled the gun from her waistband, turned the safety off and prepared to shoot, she wasn't sure what she was expecting to be over there that she wouldn't be able to see over the roof. Relief washed over her when it was just Growley.

"Come here boy" She called to him as she tucked the gun into her pants for the last time then threw her arms around the hellhounds neck. "I've missed you so much, I heard a demon say you were looking for me, thank you." Seraphina always felt kind of foolish when she talked to Growley, but she had a feeling that he could understand her, otherwise how would Crowley be able to give him such elaborate orders? Letting go of him she picked up her bag, the muscles in her back twinging as she straightened herself, then headed to the house with Growley at her side, the door was unlocked as always. As soon as she closed it behind her she locked it, it wouldn't do much good, but it made her feel a bit better.

Crowley, Bobby, and the two Winchesters sat in the old drunk's study discussing possible demons that could have taken Seraphina. So far the list was still pretty long, and it didn't seem very likely that they were going to narrow it down any time soon. There were too many demons that had Crowley on their shit list, all of them Lucifer supporters that wanted him dead now that is was known he had given the Colt to Sam and Dean.

"I still don't see how you think we can help you. We haven't gotten any closer to where she could be than you were before you got here. We're wasting time, for all we know she's already dead." The second those words came out of Dean's mouth he regretted them, if looks could kill, the one Crowley had just shot him would have put him six feet under again.

"Don't you dare say that. Seraphina is not dead, I know she isn't. I may not be able to sense her, but I know she is alive. If you don't want to-" He was cut off mid-sentence by a sudden assault on his senses, it was a familiar feeling, warm and comforting, and one he'd been anxiously awaiting for. Seraphina was alive, and she was at his home right now. "Scratch that, I am no longer in need of your services, I found her." After the last word left his mouth he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving the three hunters to sit there confused.

He reappeared in Seraphina's bedroom finding her sitting on the edge of her bed, eyes closed and her arms wrapped around herself, Growley curled up at her feet. He took a step forward, her eyes snapping open as he did so. She simply stared at him for a moment, a cautious look on her face, but it literally lasted only a moment before she launched herself off her bed and threw her arms around him, her face buried in his chest. Crowley wound his arms around her, resting one hand on the back of her head, softly petting her hair. Relief washed through him then a sense of calm, two more feelings this girl had awoken in him, but he honestly didn't mind, he rather enjoyed it.

Seraphina felt torn when she saw Crowley, she really wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and take comfort in his embrace, but she wasn't sure how he would react. Her need to be held by him overcame the fear of rejection though, and she jumped off the bed, wrapping her arms around him, his warmth heating her still freezing cold body. She was instantly calmed by his arms wrapping around her in return. It didn't take long for her to break down into tears. Her sobs shook her whole body, her legs grew weak and buckled, if it wasn't for Crowley's hold on her she would have collapsed to the ground, unable to keep herself up. He began to murmur soft reassurances in her ear that she was safe now, that nothing was going to hurt her, that he had her. She never thought the demon had it in him to be comforting, but he did. It didn't take long for her sobs to calm down to quiet whimpers and hiccups.

Crowley had lead Seraphina backwards to the bed and sat her down before sitting down next to her, their arms still around each other.

"I am so sorry." He said softly into her hair. Crowley still blamed himself for her abduction.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have left, I knew you were keeping me safe here..." She pulled away from him letting her arms fall limp to her sides, her hands in her lap, her gaze dropped to the floor, she knew in that moment that she never wanted to leave his side again, and not because the fear of that demon being out there still, but because she...well, she loved him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Taking a deep breathe, Seraphina slowly nodded her head yes, then took a moment to collect herself.

"It was the demon who started everything, the one who possessed my father. He had another demon attack me in a gas station, knock me unconscious. When I woke up...I was strapped down to a table, he came into the room, and he told me that he had a lot of plans for me. They had the place warded so Growley couldn't find me." She paused, a lump forming in her throat. After another moment she continued, "He tortured me, for hours. He...he cut strips of my skin off and made me watch him eat some of them, he broke my ankles, he demolished my hand," almost subconsciously her left hand grasped onto her right one, her thumb softly rubbing the still sore limb, "Then he beat my face in. He...he enjoyed himself so much. He was so sick. I thought I was going to die there. And then...they left. All of them. Something about their father knowing where I was. That was who saved me."

Crowley never took his eyes off of her once despite his nearly uncontrollable need to find the demon who did this to her and rip his spine out through his chest. Never before had he felt so protective of anyone but himself, because that's how demons work, the only thing they care about is their own well being and survival. Since she came to him though, something inside him really changed, and it had nothing to do with what she was, it was simply just her.

"It was him, wasn't it." He was pretty positive he knew exactly whom she was talking about, but didn't dare utter the name out loud just in case he was wrong.

"If by him, you mean Lucifer, then yeah. It was him. He healed me, told me that he was my birth father. You knew, didn't you?" She used that moment to look up at him and Crowley found himself unable to meet her gaze, ashamed in himself for hiding that crucial bit on information from her.

"Yes, I knew. You have to understand why I didn't tell you, I was trying to protect you from him."

"Crowley, I understand, I do. I'm not mad, I..I just..I understand. He told me he would find me and give me answers when he could. Then, he sent me back to my car, and here I am. This is uh, this is actually his shirt." She giggled at the end of her last sentence, she didn't know why she found the fact she was wearing Lucifer's shirt funny, maybe it was the emotional exhaustion. Crowley returned his gaze to her, he still felt extremely guilty for not telling her who her father is, he really was just trying to protect her, he didn't know how she would react to knowing her father was Lucifer not the man who raised her.

They sat on the edge of the bed together for a while before Seraphina stiffly stood up and began walking towards her bathroom.

"Are you alright, darling?" Concern laced the demon's voice, Seraphina paused in the doorway, half turning to look back at Crowley.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a bath, could you...could you sit in there with me? I really just don't want to be alone right now." He had never heard her sound so weak before, she was always filled with such tenacity, it physically pained him to see her this way.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back, I'm going to grab a few things, you just work on getting the tub filled." Nodding, Seraphina turned back around and entered the bathroom, her gaze purposefully avoiding the mirror. Even though Lucifer had healed her, she was terrified that the moment she looked into the mirror she wouldn't see herself, but a scared child staring back at her, because that was how she felt. She turned the hot water on full blast, not bothering with the cold, and pushed the rubber stopper into the drain then undid the fastenings on her jeans, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. She stepped into the tub and sat on the edge, Lucifer's shirt tucked under her bum to keep it from touching the cold porcelain. The tub seemed to fill much faster than normal because before she knew it the water was at the height that she would normally get in. She unbuttoned the shirt quickly and stood, letting it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor, unaware of the sound of footsteps heading towards the bathroom, the knock that followed soon after startled her, nearly making her slip and fall. She stiffened, turning towards the door expecting to see the demon who'd tortured her, but upon seeing Crowley she relaxed.

"Didn't mean to startle you, can I come in?" His eyes were closed but his head was turned in her general direction.

"It's alright, and yeah, you can come in." She eased down into the water, aware that Crowley's eyes were now on her naked body but she really didn't care. She held her breathe and slid under the water, getting her long hair wet, then sat back up, pushing her hair back from her face. She glanced around for the shampoo and conditioner before remembering she'd put them in her bag when she left.

"Crowley, can you go in my duffel and grab the shampoo and conditioner?" He snapped his fingers and disappeared, faintly Seraphina could hear him unzipping her duffel bag then his footsteps as he returned to the room. Rather than handing her the bottles he pulled his chair up behind her and sat back down, catching on to his idea she scooted back a bit so she was closer to that end of the tub. After squeezing some of the shampoo into his hand Crowley began to work it into her hair starting at the roots, massaging her scalp as he did so.

When he'd first started Seraphina felt a tad bit awkward, she had never had someone wash her hair for her, other than when she was a small child of course, and she found the experience rather intimate. Once he had began to run his fingers through the long strands to work out any tangles while working the shampoo through it at the same time she began to relax.

After Crowley had shampooed and conditioned her hair she quickly washed her body then got out of the tub. That was an hour ago, now the two stood in the backyard, Seraphina smoking a cigarette and idly sipping on a glass of Craig, Crowley doing the same just without the smoking.

"Crowley, can I ask you a question?" She broke the silence that had been between them since she had been in the bath and kept her gaze on the darkened sky rather than looking at him.

"Of course, love."

"Why did you want to protect me? You could have just stayed out of it, but instead you brought me here, what was in it for you?"

"Honestly? At the time, I was preventing another demon from taking you and turning you into a weapon for Lucifer to use. I was preventing you from learning the truth."

"And now that I know, why are you still letting me stay here?" She turned to him then, a blank expression on her face, her eyes void of emotion. Even though Crowley had been so comforting since she got back, she couldn't help but be afraid of what his answer may be. Taking a drag from the cigarette she averted her gaze to it once she pulled it away from her lips.

"Now? Well, since you've come here you've managed to worm your way into my heart, I've found myself caring for someone other than myself for once. I'm not saying this in hopes that it's what you want to hear, I mean it, Seraphina. You have awoken something inside me that I didn't know I still have."

She could have sworn her heart stopped for a minute before it began to beat frantically in her chest. "Th-Thank you." She managed to stutter out, then took another drag from her cigarette before flicking it out into the yard.

"What for, darling?"

"For everything. Everything you did for me before I left, and everything you've done for me since I've gotten back. I don't think there is anything I could do to ever show you how grateful I am." She turned her gaze toward Crowley, only to find him no longer standing there. A finger under her chin turning her head to face in front of her again revealed him standing before her.

"I can think of something." He murmured, placing a his left hand on her hip lightly, his right now cupping her cheek as he leaned down to her, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

A blush spread across Seraphina's cheeks, butterflies erupting in her stomach. Her eyes fluttered shut, the hand that wasn't holding the glass tumbler in it coming to rest on his chest. The kiss was soft, sweet, it only lasted a few moments before Crowley pulled away, a soft smile on his face.

"I care about you too, by the way." Seraphina said softly before yawning. Chuckling, the demon removed his right had from her face and snapped his fingers, taking them to her room.

"I know you do darling, but, let's get you into bed, I'm sure you're exhausted." She nodded her reply, pulling the covers back on the bed and slipping in before looking up at Crowley.

"Could you stay with me tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I'm alone."

"Of course. With another snap of his fingers his suit was replaced by a black t-shirt and black silky pajama bottoms. Seraphina slid over, giving the demon room on the bed, once he was situated under the covers she slid back over, curling up to his side. With her head resting on his chest she could hear his heart beating, the steady pace soothing her.

"Goodnight Crowley." She mumbled, half asleep, she vaguely heard him whisper what sounded like a goodnight and sweet dreams, but she wasn't too sure, sleep overtook her soon after.

Crowley remained awake for some time after Seraphina fell asleep, his left arm around her waist. Once he was sure she was asleep he took her left hand in his, the both of them now resting on his chest. He'd meant every word he said to her outside. He really did care about her, more than he thought himself capable. If he was being honest with himself, it terrified him knowing that she had such a hold on his heart, but at the same time it excited him. He hadn't felt this way in centuries, she made him feel alive again. The amount she trusted him baffled him, especially after what happened to her. He'd fully expected her to flip shit when he told her that he did in fact know that Lucifer was her father, not understand. But, she was peculiar like that, which was what he loved about her.

He snapped his fingers as quietly as he could, turning the light off, and pressed a kiss to the top of Seraphina's head before he closed his eyes. He drifted off not long after that, his last thoughts on the girl in his arms, and he stayed there the whole night, holding her in his arms.

**A/N – I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews and for reading this story. I honestly didn't expect Seraphina to make it this far, I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Unfortunately I have some bad news, on Wednesday, the 20th, I am taking a trip, I don't know how long I will be without a computer, but as soon as I get my hands on one I will update. Thank you again, you are all so wonderful.**


End file.
